To Wear Armour in Times of Peace
by Naite-Laef
Summary: Now living with Bulma, 16-year-old Gohan struggles to confront the demons of his past. Riddled with anxiety and PTSD, Bulma suggests he give high school a try. Yet Gohan can't seem to find his place in the world, and he soon finds himself pushed over the edge.
1. Waiting for Life to Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any element related to it.

To Wear Armour in Times of Peace: Chapter 1

The elderly teacher stood in front of the blackboard, back stiff with annoyance.

"Settle down, class. Settle down," she shouted. Thirty students jumped at the sound of her voice. After checking the clock to confirm their homeroom had indeed ended, most students managed to focus their attention on the teacher. The exception, of course, sat in the third row. The cheery young blonde continued whispering to her neighbor.

"As I was saying, Miss Erasa," the older woman said, finally silencing the bubbly girl with one last glare. "We have a new student joining us today. Come on, boy. Don't be shy."

The door cracked open to reveal a tall, slender young man who gave his teacher a sheepish smile. Despite his superior hearing, Gohan had been too engrossed in his wild thoughts to hear his teacher's introduction. His long legs took hesitant steps toward his elder, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," he said.

"It's quite alright. Now why don't you introduce yourself?" The professor asked, though her tone didn't give much room for debate.

"Oh! Hello," Gohan squeaked. "I'm Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He finished with a slight bow. Several girls giggled at his old-fashioned display of manners. Others, however, had noticed his nervous stutter and simply laughed.

"Gohan here has earned perfect scores on all sections of the entrance exam-"

Exclamations of surprise and outrage echoed from several students.

Hearing their outbursts, the teacher growled, "So I suggest you befriend him, and perhaps he'll help some of you slackers with your assignments!"

A few students snorted, one waved his hand dismissively, and another shot a nasty look toward the one he now considered to be the new teacher's pet. Gohan gulped, suddenly wishing he could disappear into thin air.

"Hey, cutie! There's an empty seat next to me," a bright voice sang.

A flush crept up his cheeks as Gohan looked up to see a hand waving around near the aisle of the third row. With a nod to his teacher, the boy hurried up the stairs, where a blonde teenager stood awaiting his arrival.

"Thank you," he murmured to the girl as they both sat down. The teacher couldn't help but smile at Erasa's friendly nature. Now satisfied that her algebra lesson could commence, she turned to write on the chalkboard. Keeping his head down, Gohan meekly fished around in his backpack for a notebook and pencil.

"No problem. I'm Erasa," the girl said, a grin easily slipping from her plump lips. Pencil in hand, Gohan looked up from his satchel. Upon laying eyes on the beautiful young woman, he nearly fell from his seat. Her fashionably short hair curved gently beside her fair chin, and her blue eyes held a soft look of genuine care for the boy she had met only moments ago.

"Uh, hello," he stammered, suddenly realizing he hadn't actually spoken to a girl his age in… well, a long time, actually. Her generous looks certainly didn't help ease his anxiety. His stomach seemed to tighten, and he felt the tips of his ears burn with a blush. "Well, welcome to Orange Star High," she said with a wink, before turning to face the front, purple gel pen poised to jot down notes.

"Just breathe," Gohan reminded himself for the upteenth time. He had struggled to quell his nerves all throughout the period. The material hardly challenged him- apparently he had advanced far more in his homeschooling than was typical. But movement from his right garnered his attention once again, and he sent a quick glance toward Erasa. However, Erasa didn't look bothered, and her sweet blue eyes looked firmly glued to their teacher.

However, on the blonde's other side, sat a girl with dark hair. She looked at Gohan oddly, a peculiar frown etched into her porcelain skin. He attempted to greet her with a smile in lieu of verbally interrupting their math class, but his face only twitched into a slight grimace. Abashed at his lack of social skills, the 16-year-old boy turned his head back to the front of the class.

He blinked as the teacher quietly shut the door behind him, leaving the classroom without adult supervision for the moment. What had he missed? Had the lesson already ended? As chatter began to pick up amongst the students, Erasa spoke to him again.

"What's up, Gohan? You look worried," she said softly, her voice wrenching Gohan from his thoughts.

"Chill, Erasa," came the casual reply from a tenor voice. "Nerd Boy is probably just overwhelmed seeing the champ's daughter in his class."

"Nerd Boy?" Gohan asked, already sure who the boy was referring to.

"Oh, I didn't introduce you guys yet!" Erasa said, a grin breaking out across her bright face. She turned back to the new classmate on her left. "That's Sharpener. Obviously not the nicest guy, but he's certainly not that bad once you get to know him," she said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Sharpener scoffed, leaning back in his chair with muscular arms folded behind his full head of blonde hair.

"And you already know Videl, right?" Erasa continued, gesturing to the girl sitting between her and Sharpener. Gohan leaned forward to get a better view of the dark-haired girl who had stared at him throughout the class. "Sorry, I think Erasa must be mistaken," Gohan said as politely as he could. "I don't remember meeting you."

Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I have met you before?" She said gruffly.

Gohan looked at Erasa and then back to Videl. Was that a trick question? "Well… well, she said we knew each other, but we've never met-"

"Wait, are you seriously telling us you don't know Videl?" Sharpener cut in, straightening himself in his chair to get a better look at the boy several seats away.

Fat beads of sweat rolled down the side of Gohan's face. He desperately searched for some scrap of understanding in Erasa's eyes. "I'm- I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

Before Erasa could jump to his aid, Videl leaned forward. "What school did you transfer from?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

The boy blinked. "Oh, um... I didn't. l grew up in the 439 Mountain District, so I was always just homeschooled," he said, one hand nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Sharpener's jaw dropped and Erasa gasped. Videl cocked her head, her calm exterior never slipping. "Hold up- you live like five hours away?" Erasa squealed. "Why in the world would you go to this school? The drive here must be totally nuts!"

Before Gohan could answer, Sharpener leaned forward again. "So that's why Brains didn't know who Videl was. A country bumpkin like him probably doesn't even have cable, let along internet," he concluded.

The teenage half-Saiyan felt his shirt dampen with sweat as he searched for a way out of the increasingly awkward conversation surrounding him. "Well, actually, I moved to West City a few years ago," Gohan said, trying to delay the burial of his rapidly decaying social status.

"That's still pretty far," Videl pointed out.

Erasa suddenly recovered from her shock and casually mentioned, "Well, okay. But surely you remember Cell, right?"

The world came to an abrupt halt as one word reached Gohan's ears.

Cell.

His eyes instinctively closed as a heavy feeling resurfaced from deep in Gohan's abdomen. His eye twitched, and his hands curled into fists on the tabletop.

Noticing his strong reaction, Videl stated, "I take it that's a yes."

Forcing the words through an even tone of voice, he quietly answered. "Yes. I do." Pieces of painful memories assaulted his mind all at once. Several small chunks of events were missing from his chaotic recollections, but the overall intense emotion associated with that time of his life was still palpable.

"Well, Videl's dad is Mr. Satan!" Erasa said, excitement pouring through her voice once again. "You know, the man who defeated Cell."

Gohan's eyes snapped open.

Videl stared at the new boy. She noticed how tense he had become while Erasa spoke, and now it seemed as if her best friend had struck a nerve. "Why do you look like you're gonna be sick?" Videl asked, her suspicious gaze unwavering as Gohan turned to focus on her. "My dad saved us. You have nothing to be worried about anymore. After all, it's been nearly five years."

"That's right," Sharpener interjected. "Mr. Satan saw through all of Cell's cheap light tricks and killed him with good 'ol martial arts… unlike those golden fakes who thought they stood a chance."

Gohan's jaw fell slack at Sharpener's declaration. For the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly speechless- not that he would've had the opportunity to to answer anyway. Their next teacher entered, the classroom's thick door smacking heavily against the wall as it was gruffly thrown open. "Settle down," the stuffy man commanded with an absent mind, not bothering to look at his students before reaching his desk. He immediately pulled a stack of papers from his briefcase.

Everyone quieted down almost at once, remembering the 10-page essay they had turned in the week prior. A few quiet groans echoed throughout the large classroom space as their strict literature teacher began passing back graded papers. Sharpener looked at Gohan from the corner of his eye, wondering why the brainiac didn't seem all that impressed with the mention of the world saviour, or even the saviour's daughter, for that matter. However, the conversation flew from the jock's mind as he received his low grade, and he huffed in annoyance at the uptight professor.

Videl ignored the essay placed in front of her, and instead made a mental note to keep an eye on the mountain boy. She didn't know why, but he gave her an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't anything in particular he had said. Rather, it seemed to be something he hadn't said. Yes, it had surprised her that he hadn't immediately fawned over her once he found out who she was, but she certainly hadn't minded the lack of attention. No, everything about him just seemed strange, from his upbringing to the way he had interacted with her friends.

Videl Satan knew something wasn't quite right with this kid, and her instincts were never wrong.

When they had stopped at Erasa's locker before lunch, Videl had asked her best friend about the new kid.

"Honestly Videl, I think his reaction wasn't that weird," Erasa hummed, grabbing her embroidered lunch bag from her locker. "I mean, yeah, we all know _now_ that Cell was just a trickster, but he scared a lot of people back then!" The blonde gently closed her locker door with delicate fingernails before flinging her bag over one shoulder. Videl looked deep in thought as the duo began to walk to the cafeteria. "The anniversary is in a few days," Erasa continued, "Even though West City is pretty big, it's not home to the world saviour like Satan City is. So they probably don't celebrate as much as we do, and he probably only remembers the bad things from that time."

Videl nodded slowly. "That… actually makes sense, Erasa," she conceded. "But still. There's just something off about him, you know? I mean, it's been years. He should've gotten over it by now."

"I can't get over it," Gohan thought. "Mr. Satan… Did he really tell everyone that we were fakes? That we weren't real martial artists?"

The sunlight seared his sensitive eyes as he carefully opened the door. About half of their grade was eating lunch outside. Gohan began to walk to the far side of the courtyard, hoping some fresh air would clear his mind. He settled on a patch of dry grass near the chain link fence, his back facing his peers. His stomach growled in hungry protest, but Gohan's heart was still twisted in knots at the earlier revelation.

"We sacrificed so much," he thought sadly. "Dad… he gave his life for a world that scorns him?" Tears stung his eyes, but he willed them not to fall. "And… and mom." Gohan swallowed hard. Just that morning, Bulma had warned him to keep his powers a secret along with his past. While she had reminded him that Mr. Satan had taken credit for Cell's death, she hadn't mentioned anything about the slander of his dead father. And when she had enrolled him in school last week, she certainly hadn't mentioned he would be going to school with Mr. Satan's daughter!

With a dejected sigh, Gohan finally pulled a capsule from the pocket of his khakis. He gently activated it on the ground, wondering what Ms. Briefs had packed him. A stack of four bento boxes appeared, a modest meal for him to get through the day. He ate his meager lunch of beef roast, mixed vegetables, steamed rice, and egg rolls with deliberate patience, hoping to waste time during the lunch break.

He would simply have to avoid Videl, he finally decided.

While the intensity of his nightmares had lessened over time, his past still continued to haunt him nearly every night. He had woken on more than one occasion convinced he was still in the midst of a life or death battle. The resultant damage to Capsule Corporation became frequent in the months after Gohan had moved in, but Bulma assured him she only cared about his well-being. And while the psychological scars manifested themselves through action, he also had to face the physical scars every time he bathed or dressed. And despite the prolonged period of peace that currently embraced the Earth, Gohan couldn't help but feel compelled to worry about what may come next.

He nodded in his resolve. Yes, he would just have to avoid Miss Videl Satan at all costs. Her presence would only open wounds that had yet to completely heal. After all, her current life had most likely been built upon the lies of her father, not to mention the plights of him and the other Z-Fighters. A single slip of the tongue could destroy her worldview.

But worst of all, that stern, calculating look she gave him in class… it reminded him of his mother. While he loved his father without a doubt, Goku hadn't been as present in his life like Chi-Chi had been. Albeit weakly, he could somehow accept his father's death as a sort of extended absence. But adjusting to not having his mother hover over him every moment of the day had certainly taken some time. Perhaps that's why he had grown so attached to Bulma in recent years- her mature, feminine aura quickly became a substitute Gohan so deeply craved. He had very few women in his life to begin with, and now the most important one had vanished.

The girl frowned as she squinted through the harsh sunlight. "Should we invite Gohan to eat with us?" Erasa asked, throwing her napkin back into her lap. "He looks so lonely."

Sharpener glanced at the boy in question before shaking his head, long locks of hair settling over his black tank top. "Come on, Erasa. He's sitting with his back towards everyone. He obviously just wants to be alone."

"For once in his life, Sharpener's right," Videl agreed. "And besides, I don't want him sitting with us. Remember what we talked about earlier?" She turned to look at the blonde girl beside her.

Sharpener leaned over to playfully on one of Videl's dark pigtails to regain her attention. "What, you two talking behind my back, now?" Sharpener said with a frown, narrowly avoiding a slap from the angry raven-haired girl.

Erasa raised a sculpted eyebrow. "You're the one who had to go buy lunch instead of bringing your own, Sharpener. Did you really expect us to be silent until you came back?"

The male athlete pretended to look offended. "Well, yeah," he said. "After all, where would you two lovely ladies be without your knight in shining armour?"

Videl shot him an annoyed look. "Probably having an intelligent conversation, that's for sure," she fired back, throwing her sandwich down on the table in annoyance.

The two ill-tempered teens continued to bicker, only pausing when Erasa stood up, a petite hand resting on her cocked hip.

"Well, I'm going to go say hello," she said in a determined voice, holding her chin high. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, the blonde beauty made her way through the crowd of rowdy teenagers. As her heels reached the end of the concrete, she slipped her shoes off to carry them.

Sensing her arrival, Gohan turned to greet his bubbly classmate. "Hey, Erasa," he said, trying to keep his voice light. Erasa squatted next to him, careful not to get grass stains on her white capri pants. "Hey! How'd ya know it was me?" She asked, dangling her noisy heels in her hand.

"Well, two classes so far and you're the only one to talk to me, so…" he replied honestly.

"Hey… why don't you come eat with us?" She asked, eyes brightening with a smile. "You're a nice guy. We'd love to have your company."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Gohan said quickly, not even sure if he wanted to sit with them. While he did enjoy Erasa's calm, outgoing personality, Videl's presence would surely be an issue. Not to mention the boy with blonde hair that they seemed to hang out with- Sharpener had judged Gohan without hesitation.

"Oh, it won't be any trouble!" Erasa squealed, latching onto Gohan's arm. His instincts urged his body to move back slightly, and Erasa just narrowly managed to catch his arm. Despite knowing he wasn't in any real danger, as Erasa's energy signature was one of the lowest he's ever felt, his body couldn't help but react, even if it was a small, delayed response. He flinched as her skin made contact with his.

At first, Erasa gave him a puzzled look, before her eyes went wide. She promptly detached her small hands from his arm. "Oh… you have a girlfriend don't you?" She stated more so than asked. Gohan blinked in surprise as she continued. "Darn, why do all the cute ones have to be taken? I thought maybe since this was your first day, nobody would've had the chance to snatch you up yet."

"No," Gohan quickly said, feeling a flush spread across his cheeks. "No, I don't. I don't have a girlfriend," He winced internally as he realized the truth of that statement. "Actually, I've never had a girlfriend," he blurted out loud.

Relieved, Erasa laughed. "Really? I find it hard to believe you've never had a girlfriend. I mean, you're so adorable!" She paused, seeing how self-conscious Gohan looked as she talked. "But if you're single, then why'd you look so worried when I touched you?"

"Well, um, actually," Gohan started. He wasn't sure how to broach the topic with her, but he hoped she would be understanding. "Could you please not touch me? I just- I'm sorry, it kind of makes me uncomfortable-"

"Say no more!" Erasa said firmly. "I'm sorry, Gohan, I totally didn't realize-"

"It's okay, really-"

"No, I'm sorry, Gohan, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine, Erasa. Please... I know you didn't mean anything by it."

There was an uncomfortable silence as both teens wondered what to say next. Eager to break the ice, Erasa finally said, "Let me make it up to you. I have a slice of cake in my lunch box if you want to come and split it with me!"

Before Gohan could respond, his stomach growled softly at the mention of dessert. The boy closed his eyes, ready to brave the taunts directed at him and his insatiable appetite. But instead, Erasa giggled. "Come on, I want to get to know you better. Please?" She reached out to grab his hand, but thought better of it at the last second. "Pretty, pretty please? For me?"

The tall boy sighed. "She really is a nice girl," he admitted to himself. "I would be a fool to not spend time with her, regardless of who else she hangs out with."

"Okay," he told her, beaming at her joyous expression.

His new friend cheered as she stood up, patiently waiting for Gohan as he recapsulized his empty dish. "Wow, did you really eat all that by yourself?" She asked as they began to walk.

A chuckle escaped Gohan as he mumbled, "I just have a really high metabolism is all." She accepted his answer with a small smile, gracefully navigating her way through a few stray teens laying in the grass. The half-Saiyan gentleman waited patiently as Erasa paused to place her heels back on her feet, and he caught her by the elbow when she lost her balance and nearly tripped on the concrete.

"Oh, thank you!" she said.

"Damn it, she brought Nerd Boy with her," Sharpener complained, watching Gohan help Erasa up. Videl's brow crinkled as her best friend approach their table with the new kid trailing close behind her. He sat next to Erasa, leaving a space between him and Videl before looking across the picnic table at Sharpener. "Um, Sharpener, was it?" Gohan politely asked. "Nice to meet you again."

The jock faked a smile. "Yep, that's me," he said, immediately breaking eye contact to play with his food.

"Hey, Videl," Gohan said with a nod in the girl's direction.

"So, Gohan," she said, tone flat and emotionless. "How do you get to school? West City may not be as far away as the mountains, but it's still quite a distance to cover."

Gohan was eternally grateful Erasa had chosen that moment to open her plastic container of the promised chocolate cake. She set the slice on a napkin before him, along with a fork. It gave him a moment to think.

"Oh, it's not that far," Gohan casually said before stuffing his mouth with Erasa's dessert. "I just fly here."

Videl lifted a thin eyebrow, stern expression never changing. "My jet copter is the newest on the market and it takes me three hours to get there from here," she replied.

Chewing slowly, Gohan shrugged, which seemed to only aggravate Videl. "Well? What model do you have?" She growled. "Or are you just lying about having a flying license to try and impress us?"

Gohan nearly choked at that last statement, and finished the last of Erasa's cake with a hasty gulp. Thankfully, Erasa didn't seem too concerned that there wasn't any cake left for her.

"Videl," Erasa reprimanded.

"What?" Gohan asked in confusion. "Why would I want to impress you?"

The table felt completely silent as three heads turned to look at Videl. The scowling girl stood from the table abruptly and threw her trash inside her brown paper lunch bag. Without another word, the girl stalked away, teenagers leaping out of her furious path without hesitation. She was Videl Satan, after all- her peers knew to never get on her bad side.

"Wow," Sharpener said lamely. "For a supposed genius, you sure a dumbass."

"Sharpener!"

"It's alright, Erasa," Gohan said, disappointed at how his first day was turning out. "I know when I'm not wanted. Thank you again for the cake." The half-alien extracted his long legs from underneath the picnic table and headed back inside the school building. Unfortunately, with his heightened sense of hearing, he wasn't able to escape what he heard next.

"Damn it, Erasa," Sharpener growled, slamming a hand onto the wooden table. "Why'd you have to go and pick a loser like him to be your latest charity case?"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"Or what?" He demanded. "You don't even know the guy! None of us do! They don't give out flying licenses to just anybody who asks for one. He was obviously lying about flying just to act all cool, and for what? He's a nobody, Erasa. A nerdy, awkward, nobody."

When Gohan didn't hear Erasa defend him again, the last strings of his resolve broke. He slammed the metal door open and sprinted through the bustling indoor cafeteria. A few stray calls of, "Look, it's that weird new kid," and "Wow, what a dork!" reached his ears, along with ringing laughter. Gohan swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat didn't yield. He picked up his pace until he became a blur, blood pumping furiously through his veins as if wrestling to break free from its fleshy confines. A wind created by his incredible speed rustled flyers on nearby bulletin boards, and he knocked over several recycling bins in close proximity. Adrenaline coursed through his muscular frame as the boy zoomed across the school, never slowing.

However, even nearing his base form's top speed, he couldn't seem to escape the crippling depression he thought he had outgrown. Before he knew it, his trembling legs gave out and he tumbled across the tiled floor. His knees felt weak, but not from physical exhaustion. He panted as the air surrounding tasted thick and dry.

Blood rushed through Gohan's ears, and he struggled to hear anything but his own torturous thoughts. He tried to relieve the pressure by steadying a hand on either side of his head, but he soon noticed that his hands also shook violently. Still on the ground, a grunt escaped his throat. The hallway was empty, and so was his life.

If only his legs worked! Then he could run from the shame of who he had become. Once upon a time, he lived as the most powerful warrior in the galaxy- perhaps even the universe. And now, he was merely a shell of his former self. No longer did he take his martial arts training seriously. No longer did he feel the small degree of confidence that he had once worked so hard to build as a pre-teen.

He didn't want to be the strongest. He didn't want to be the most skilled. He didn't want to be an alien half-breed. Hell, he didn't even want to be the scholar his mother had always wanted! He didn't want to be extraordinary- in fact, he yearned only to be ordinary.

Ever since that fateful day nearly five years ago, his grip on reality had gradually spiraled out of control. There was no chance of regaining the life he had once lived. Thus, Bulma had suggested he try to find another sense of belonging. She suggested he try public school, where he could socialize with people his own age.

Hunched over, the young man gasped, his robust lungs desperately seeking air.

Maybe the Capsule Corp. genius should just stick to rocket science.


	2. Mama Will Provide

To Wear Armour in Times of Peace: Chapter 2

Gohan shuffled up the stairwell, looking for roof access.

A stray teacher had stumbled upon the poor boy just as his panic attack reached its peak, and she had promptly escorted him to the nurse's office. Feeling mortified at being caught with his heart on his sleeve, Gohan knew he had little choice but to follow. The nurse, recognizing his emotional distress for what it was, gave him permission to go home. The boy, while disappointed he would be missing his first gym class, readily agreed. He needed time to collect his despairing thoughts and raging emotions.

The drained young man finally reached the last flight of stairs, and he slipped through the bright red door. A slight breeze cooled his sweaty forehead while Gohan took in the sight of the bustling city across the horizon. The fresh air, though not as clean as mountain air, helped calm his nerves. Somehow Bulma's warning resurfaced in his unstable mind, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan to fly home without being recognized.

"There really is nothing in the world quite like flying," Gohan mused, drifting through the skies of Satan City. Freedom washed over the floating teenage boy, and his chest no longer felt as tight.

Bulma would be expecting him. The nurse had taken care of everything for him- from the early release paperwork to calling his home. The scientist would be undoubtedly concerned, but she would also be understanding. She always seemed to understand him.

A small object whizzed past his torso, startling Gohan from his thoughts. Looking down, he saw three men armed with large rifles. They stood positioned outside what appeared to be a high-end department store. "What do they think they're doing?" Gohan growled. "Yeah, they could've hit me... But worse, they could've hit someone who isn't bulletproof!" His body tensed, ready to drop from the sky to protect the cowering police officers.

Then he hesitated. "What if someone sees me?" He argued with himself. "But I also I can't just let them hurt someone." With a rash decision, Gohan flung his book bag onto a nearby roof, along with his long-sleeved, Capsule Corp. shirt. Now clad only in his unassuming white undershirt and tan khakis, the warrior sped off toward the band of criminals.

Several cries of astonishment came from behind the police barricade as a golden blur dropped from the sky, denting the sidewalk in his landing. Everyone's eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright yellow light.

"That thing… is a man?" A woman yelled in shock. The muscular half-Saiyan stepped toward the store entrance, turquoise eyes etched into a deadly glare.

The criminals glanced at each other, clearly uneasy with this unforeseen development. "And just who are you?" One man sneered with impatience.

Before Gohan could answer, two more men burst through the shop's front doors, several large bags in their grasp. "Who the hell is that?" The shorter of the two shouted in surprise.

"Who cares? We need to leave!" The other shouted.

One of the armed men who had been stationed outside raised his rifle to Gohan, attempting to secure their escape. The novice gunman released his entire clip into the glowing man. Shouts rang out from several alarmed officers, their worried voices cutting through the overbearing noise of gunfire. Yet when the spray of bullets ceased, the audience stood aghast.

Gohan, unfazed from the assault, stretched his hand out in front of him. He opened his palm, and dozens of crushed bullets fell from his long fingers.

"He caught them?" A criminal yelled, voice strained with fear. "What- what the hell are you?"

Without a word, Gohan lept towards the man. He deftly knocked the gun from the man's grasp before sending a fist into the robber's unprotected stomach. The man went down immediately, clutching himself with a howl of pain. In just seconds, the rest of the man's unruly comrades joined him on the ground. Gohan looked to the city's police force, still crouched behind their vehicles. They regarded him with nothing short of amazed looks.

"You got it from here?" Gohan asked. They nodded, numb from the incredible display of power. Shaking off his restlessness, Gohan took to the air, leaving a streak of shimmering golden energy to trail behind him as he flew home.

After a relatively uneventful flight, the half-Saiyan teenager landed lightly behind Capsule Corp. "I'm home," he called out, entering the family Briefs family quarters through a sliding glass door. After a moment, a woman with blue hair came jogging into view. She wiped her grease-stained hands on her white lab coat and gave Gohan a tense smile. She had clearly been expecting him. "Gohan, honey… How was school?" Before her adopted son could answer, his stomach growled lightly, making his hunger known. The boy gave Bulma a wry smile, and she just laughed.

"Come on, kiddo. I figured you'd be hungry after that small lunch my mom packed you today, so I made you a snack before dinner."

Gohan instantly perked up, and a goofy grin spread across his fair face. "You're the best, you know that?"

She laughed. "Oh, I know! Especially when you tell me every day." With an arm wrapped around the boy's waist, Bulma half-hugged the teenager as she led him further into their home. Gohan allowed the embrace as they walked, comforted by her familiar scent.

The main living room displayed a fairly humble lifestyle for the multi-billionaire family. A simple brick fireplace sat across from a large, beige sectional. Between them, a short coffee table held a large platter of sliced fruits. Gohan abruptly disentangled himself from his adopted mother before leaping over the sofa. Ignoring Bulma's shout of disapproval, he ravaged his juicy snack with rapt dedication.

"How many times have I told you boys to walk when you're in the house? No running, no jumping, no flying- just walk!" Bulma said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "Damn Saiyans."

With an apologetic smile, Gohan had just finished eating when he felt another energy signal racing toward them. His face lit up when he recognized the young boy, who bolted into Gohan's lap without reservation.

"It's about time, Gohan!" Trunks yelled. "You were gone for, like, ever!"

Gohan ruffled the child's lilac hair with an affectionate look, and Trunks pouted in response. "I mean," Trunks began, "I didn't miss you or anything, but it's just been so boring around here, you know?" The teen chuckled at the child's attempt to emulate his father's collected demeanor.

The oldest half-Saiyan felt immeasurable gratitude for Trunks' presence. It was hard enough to lose both his parents within just a week of each other. Yet the grief became truly unbearable when Chi-Chi's autopsy had revealed her to be pregnant. By the time he was able to fly her to Capsule Corp., her stress-induced heart attack had shut down her body down for the last time, and the young fetus didn't survive.

Gohan's grandfather had originally wanted to take custody of Gohan, but eventually relented at his grandson's insistence. Yes, Gohan loved the Ox King, but the boy had no interest in returning to his grandfather's kingdom as a prince. After a lifetime of fear and violence, he longed for a mundane life. He couldn't have been happier with his choice- Just as Bulma had always been a second mother to him, Trunks had become a brother to him. Their bond ran deeper than blood, and Gohan's adoption had only made the arrangement official. And though Vegeta had vehemently protested when Gohan first moved in, the prince seemed to grow more attached to the boy as time passed.

Now, Vegeta's six-year-old son scrambled from Gohan's lap and tugged at the hem of his brother's shirt. "Can we go play, now?"

Bulma cleared her throat. "He just got home, and you're already trying to steal him from me!" With an exaggerated huff, she plopped onto the sofa, one arm dangling over her forehead. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"You're so dramatic," Trunks argued.

"Sweetie," Bulma told her youngest son, face serious yet kind. "I really do need to talk to him, though."

"Hey, squirt," Gohan whispered. "Why don't you set up that new video game you got yesterday, and I'll be upstairs when your mom is done with me. How does that sound?"

The boy cast a stern look to his mother. "Promise you won't keep him long?"

Bulma smiled. "I promise," she said, her tone softer than usual.

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" With a final shout of glee, Trunks bolted upstairs to prepare the evening's entertainment.

Save for the fading sound of footsteps, silence invaded the room for a few moments.

"He really looks up to you, you know that, right?" Bulma told her oldest son. Gohan took a seat next to her, his onyx eyes shining. "I love him, Bulma," he confirmed. "I love all of you. And I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"Oh, you love all of us, huh?" She teased. "Even the royal pain in my ass?" The two shared a laugh before Bulma began to fidget with her wedding ring. Gohan eyed her curiously, wondering why the cheer suddenly left her eyes.

"You never answered when I asked you about your first day," Bulma stated. "And surely you know I got a call from your school today."

She frowned as Gohan visibly deflated a bit. "Oh, it was nothing!" He lied. "It just… You know? It'll take some getting used to."

Bulma sighed. "Gohan, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Gohan broke eye contact with her to stare at his feet for a few seconds. His brow furrowed, as if he had to carefully think about what to say next. Bulma sat with him, knowing she needed every ounce of patience when handling Gohan's issues. Even by teenage standards, she knew him to be incredibly sensitive and emotional, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"I know," he finally muttered, letting him eyelids droop shut. "It's just… it's so different. _I'm_ so different."

"Sweetie, you-"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Gohan said hurriedly, still not meeting her gaze.

"You don't have to talk about it right now," Bulma gently warned, "but you know it's been a while since the last one of our talks. You're off the hook tonight, but not forever. Alright, mister?"

Without a word, Gohan leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Thank you," he told her before standing up. Bulma smiled sadly at his back while he ran upstairs to play with his little brother.


	3. The Human Heart

To Wear Armour in Times of Peace: Chapter 3

Gohan exhaled deeply as he caught Videl looking at him again. "Can I help you, Videl?" He whispered.

No reply.

Not expecting anything less from the strange girl, Gohan turned to face their teacher again. He had never really understood girls. In fact, he hadn't really paid much attention to them at all until this past year. He had found himself increasingly interested in the fashion magazines Bulma received through the mail, and he often found his dreams gravitating to the scantily-clad women who graced the covers. Such simple admiration, however, didn't compare to the difficulties of interacting face-to-face with an attractive woman. Erasa's naturally flirtatious nature, Videl's gawking, and now the tight pencil skirt his professor had chosen to wear today...

He buried his face in his textbook. He had been struggling to pay attention all morning, and to no avail. He rubbed his knees together, trying to ignore the persistent bulge in his red jeans. He had woken up late this morning and hadn't had time to take care of himself in the shower. The warm sensation had faded on his flight to Orange Star High, only to come back more persistent than ever when Erasa had greeted him.

"Gohan?" The teacher asked, her expressive hands pausing in mid-air.

The hot and bothered teen straighten in his seat, face burning. "Uh, yes?"

"Please solve this problem for us," She commanded. She held a piece of chalk in her hand, silently beckoning him to the blackboard.

"Well…" he started, not sure how to refuse his superior.

The young teacher raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I- I don't know how?" he lied unconvincingly. The teacher looked at him, doubtful, and Gohan released a nervous chuckle.

"Nerd Boy doesn't know something?" Sharpener called out. "Someone call the press!" Laughter rang out as the blonde jock soaked up the attention.

"One more comment like that and I'll be seeing you in detention," the teacher snapped at Sharpener.

Videl looked at Gohan oddly. She could tell his declaration hadn't been truthful, but she couldn't figure out why. Turning her focus back on the mysterious boy, she watched him carefully for another clue.

"May I use the restroom?" The half-Saiyan asked instead.

The teacher blinked in disappointment, instead hoping the boy genius would contribute to her discussion. "Sure," she relented. "After you come up here and demonstrate a proper chi square test."

Knowing he had no way out, Gohan sprang from his seat and took the stairs two at a time as he made his way down to the bottom of the amphitheater-style classroom. "Hopefully I was fast enough to avoid detection, but slow enough to not arouse suspicion," he thought, but winced at his poor word choice.

The boy scribbled his work on the chalkboard with an obvious haste. Sending an apologetic glance to his teacher, he sidestepped toward the door. "Thanks, bye!" He said, hurtling out the door without waiting for a response.

Black dress shoes clacked softly on the linoleum floors, echoing slightly throughout the empty hall. Gohan wandered for a minute, trying to remember where he last saw a boy's bathroom.

"Ah, there you are," he told himself as he entered the small, deserted washroom. He found a sink and splashed his face with icy water. Sufficiently cold and wet, he shut his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. He seriously didn't want to go back to class with an erection. It would be impossible to hide as he climbed the stairs to his seat!

Across the hall, his delicate hearing picked up the sound of someone milling about in the teacher's lounge. He concentrated on it, hoping to keep his mind occupied for the time being. Several moments of static filled his eardrums when he heard a radio turn on. The unknown teacher promptly raised the volume before changing the station. After an assortment of music was heard from various channels, Gohan finally heard, "Traffic on 4th Avenue from Satan City Mall to Orange Star High School is being held up by a high-speed car chase. Authorities say-"

Gohan groaned in displeasure. "Why is the home of the supposed world saviour so crime-ridden?" He complained. "With all of his outrageous claims, you'd think people would actually be scared of that buffoon!"

"Who you calling buffoon?" A voice asked.

Gohan whirled around to see that two boys his age had entered the bathroom. "Uh, sorry, I was just talking to myself," he managed to say.

"Really," the larger of the two said. He whipped his OSH baseball cap off of his head, revealing a mess of brown curls. He ran a hand through his hair, as if thinking. "I always heard the smartest people were a little insane. Guess you didn't fall from that tree, huh?" His thinner friend snickered before cracking his knuckles. "Maybe if you do our chemistry homework, we can keep this our little secret," the sidekick smirked. "What do you say, brainiac?"

Gohan's fists clenched. He didn't have time for this. His hard-on had finally slipped away, and now he had to defend an entire highway of innocent people! He expanded his senses past the perimeter of the school to feel for any distressed energy signals. He found several, all in relatively close proximity.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said, a sincere apology shining through his adolescent voice.

"What are you-" The bigger bully tried to ask, but he soon found himself unable to think. Both bullies lost consciousness, dropping face-first onto the wet floor directly in front of the urinals. Standing behind them with his hands still outstretched in a chop, Gohan shuddered. "I really hope that's sink water," he muttered.

It was nearly 20 minutes later when Gohan finally returned to his classroom. Yet the class itself had been released for lunch, and few students remained.

"Gohan," the teacher called. The dark-haired boy looked around the room, seeing only his teacher and a few of his peers. Videl, one of the few stragglers, looked at him with great interest. Gohan swallowed hard before turning his attention back on the teacher.

"Miss," the boy began, "I apologize for taking off so quickly-"

"Nonsense," the teacher said. She looked up at the other students before lowering her voice. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I wouldn't have made you come to the front if I had known you had something you needed to… take care of."

"Um," Gohan said stupidly, eyes wide in a panic. "Damn it," he mentally told himself. "You've been the Gold Fighter for two days and your secret identity has already been compromised!"

The teacher nodded. "This is Biology class, Gohan. Let's just say it's perfectly natural, okay? The same thing happened to a boy in my class last year."

Gohan's face burned bright red, possibly a shade or two darker than his pants, as he realized she had been talking about his erection. "Wait, what! I don't know what you mean, I swear!" He practically yelled, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Next time," the teacher said, kindly, "just tell me you're feeling sick and I'll let you go to the bathroom sooner. Alright? You didn't miss much, so it's not that big of a deal so long as you keep your grades up. Or better yet, you can even answer from your seat if you don't want to risk getting up. I can't say I know what it's like, but I certainly don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone."

Mortified beyond belief, the tongue-tied teenager simply nodded, eyes glued to the floor in shame as his female teacher talked to him about his penis.

"Like I said, you're at that age where it just happens," she whispered with a shrug. "Also, for homework, I'm assigning all of the problems on page 79 in your text. They're all chi square problems to practice, so you shouldn't have any issues. Now go get some lunch, dear." The curvy woman gathered her leather briefcase in one hand before strolling out of the classroom, completely calm about the entire ordeal.

Large, calloused hands covered Gohan's face as he struggled to compose himself. "I saved a dozen lives today, and this is the thanks I get." It dawned on him that he had spoken out loud, and he quickly removed his hands. Only the empty classroom stood before him. "Well," he thought, "at least that secret is safe."

Videl stood in the crowded hallway, grinning as she saw their biology teacher leave the classroom. "So that's what he's hiding," she mumbled. "Or at least, one of the things he's hiding."

She ran to catch up to Sharpener and Erasa, but not before resolving to confront Gohan at lunch.

"Hey, Gohan!" Erasa chriped. "What took you so long?"

Gohan took a seat next to Sharpener, across from Erasa and Videl. Sharpener scooted away slightly, but Gohan pretended not to notice.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "Just had to talk to the teacher." He laughed, dismayed at how bad his lying truly was.

"Really, Gohan?" Videl spoke up. "What about?"

"Ah," he said, racking his brain for a suitable answer. "She just wanted to tell me what work I missed is all."

"Really?" Videl retorted, a mischievous look flashing across her face. "Because I heard the Gold Fighter struck again."

Gohan tilted his head in confusion. "Gold Fighter?"

"And he was reportedly around six feet tall, with spiky hair. He was even said to be wearing the same red jeans as you are," she told him. "Coincidence?"

Sudden realization hit him, and Gohan felt his heart pound in his throat.

"Oh, that mysterious fighter in the news?" Erasa piped up. "I know what you're thinking, Videl. There's no way Gohan could be the Gold Fighter! He doesn't have golden hair, silly."

"What do you say, Gohan?" Videl asked, leaning over her lunch tray to get a better look at the half-Saiyan. "Why weren't you in class at either of the times he was spotted?"

"Videl," Sharpener scoffed. "Have you seen how his clothes hang off him? I doubt he even knows how to throw a punch, let alone catch bullets."

"Well?" Videl insisted, still staring at the sweaty, dark-haired boy. She pulled out her cell phone, showing Gohan a breaking news bulletin that flashed across the screen.

"Well," he muttered. "The first day was a little overwhelming. I kind of had a panic attack and got sent home."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Gohan," Erasa comforted, eyes wide in concern. "Are you feeling okay now?"

Gohan smiled gratefully at her. "I am, thanks," he said, and he meant it. "Today, I…" He trailed off, realizing he couldn't tell Videl why he had initially left the classroom.

"Yes?" Videl persisted, a thin arch raised above one blue eye.

He sighed. "Look… it's embarrassing, okay? I don't want to talk about it." He grabbed his lunch capsule from his pocket and released his lunch onto the table. A stack of eight bento boxes appeared before him, and the friends at his table balked.

"You're not really going to eat all that, are you?" Sharpener said with a frown.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Don't try to lie to me and tell me you were actually in bathroom the whole time. I heard you talking to the teacher about 'taking care' of something!"

"Videl!" Erasa reprimanded, bringing a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

Gohan flushed, but reluctantly told himself he needed to lie in order to hide his real reason. "Damn, you caught me, Videl," he cringed. "I have... stomach issues. I mean, look how much I eat!" He laughed, hoping his answer would satisfy the curious girl.

"Gross, dude," Sharpener said. "No one needed to know that."

"Not buying it, Gohan," Videl informed him, her lean arms crossed. "So that means you must be the Gold Fighter. I don't know how, but your physical description fits almost perfectly."

"Really, Videl? I look like him, golden hair and all?" Gohan sighed sarcastically. "Okay, so I wasn't sick. But I really was in the bathroom."

"For twenty minutes?" She countered.

Before he could think of a retort, Sharpener burst out in hearty laughter, a cruel grin plastered to his chiseled face. All eyes turned to him as the others wondered what had their narcissistic friend in hysterics.

"Damn, Nerd Boy," he wheezed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked, put off by the sudden change in atmosphere. She clearly didn't like being out of the loop.

"I did the same thing once in middle school, dude," the blonde boy continued, turning to face Gohan. "You should know now to deal with it at our age, but I guess since you were always homeschooled, you didn't know what else to do, huh?"

Gohan, Videl, and Erasa simply blinked, none of them sure what Sharpener hinted at. Seeing their befuddled looks, Sharpener sobered up just enough to tell them. "Isn't it obvious?" He said. "Well, on second thought, maybe it's only obvious to me since I'm a guy, but… He left to jack off."

Though he had never heard that particular term before, Gohan knew he had been discovered for the second time that day. He from groaned and covered his face so the girls wouldn't see his flushed cheeks.

While Videl looked at Gohan in utter shock, Erasa stifled a laugh. "Aw, it's okay, Gohan," she said. "No wonder you looked so distracted during class."

"Yeah," Sharpener quickly agreed, elated he had found a way to humiliate the new boy. "But you really shouldn't try to take care of it everytime it happens. Not when you're in school, anyway."

"Please stop," Gohan begged, tears stinging his eyes as the shy teen mentally grasped for a change of topic. "I swear I wasn't, Sharpener! I was just waiting it out, I promise!"

Uncomfortable, Videl cleared her throat. She had really thought she had figured out Gohan's secret. He seemed like such a naive, innocent boy from the way he acted. She never would have guessed he had been masterbating while the Gold Fighter had been saving lives right across the street! She coughed once more, feeling rather embarrassed herself for jumping to such an outrageous conclusion. "Gohan, the Gold Fighter?" She mumbled. "Seriously, what was I thinking?"

Erasa nodded her agreement as she reached over to lightly tap one of Gohan's hands, which still clung tightly to his face. "Come on, cutie," she whispered. "He's only gonna make fun of you more if he sees how much it bothers you." Knowing she was right, the meek boy carefully peeled his hands from his face, which had turned bright red in the heat of the moment.

"I, uh, brought you some cake," he blurted out. His averted eyes rested on Erasa's surprised face. "You know… 'cause I ate your whole slice yesterday. Sorry about that."

She grinned. "It's okay," she laughed. "As long as it's chocolate, of course."

Feeling his face fade to it's normal milky shade, the boy unsheathed one of his bento boxes to reveal a fat slice of dark cake, drizzled in a sweet, caramel sauce. Erasa squealed in delight as she dove her fork into it.

"Mm," she moaned, licking her lips. "I love it, Gohan! Did you make this yourself?"

"Oh, of course not!" Gohan said. "My… grandma made it. She cooks all the time." Images of Bulma's mother stuffing his 12-year-old self with an assortment of treats filled his mind, and he beamed at the memories.

"Well, tell your grandma I love her," Erasa said through a wad of cake. "Oops. Sorry," she said, covering her full mouth as she spoke again.

The group soon moved onto more mundane topics, such as their heavy load of homework, but Gohan simply thanked Erasa for presenting an opportunity to change the topic of conversation. Videl, while still thoroughly ashamed about her blunder, largely ignored most of the talk flowing beside her.

"If Gohan isn't the Gold Fighter," she thought, "then who is?"


	4. Pray

To Wear Armour in Times of Peace: Chapter 4

The gym teacher was highly understanding of Gohan's tardiness. They boy had went home sick on Monday, so this Wednesday's gym class would be his first. Every new student had trouble initially finding the gymnasium- the school was four stories high!

"The boy's locker rooms are right over there, son," the man said. "You brought a change of clothes, right?"

"Yes, sir," Gohan said.

"Good. For now, you can just leave your clothes in any empty locker- I'll get you a combination lock after class. Just get changed quickly and then we can start, alright?"

With a polite bow, Gohan scurried away from his peers, who had listened to the exchange in quiet amusement. Erasa had tried to wave and grab Gohan's attention before he left, but Videl gently swatted her friend's hand down. "Come on, Erasa, let him change," she grumbled. "He's holding the whole damn class up."

"You're the one that refused to let him walk with us, despite having the same exact schedule," Erasa reminded her annoyed friend.

The locker room was empty, and Gohan had figured as much since he was late. Still, he felt a bit relieved. Growing up in isolation, there were very few people he ever had to change in front of. He wondered if he would be made fun of for his body, as he didn't know what a human boy his age was supposed to look like. He swiftly stripped down to his white boxers before sliding into a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy, long-sleeved shirt. He placed his school outfit and dress shoes in a locker at the far end of the room before lacing up a new pair of running shoes. He tucked in his shirt while he raced up the stairs and back into the main part of the gymnasium. He saw his classmates had already began warming up.

Walking over to Gohan, the teacher cleared his throat. "Alright, Gohan. We're finishing up our unit on martial arts this week. I'm assuming you don't have any experience?"

"Martial arts!" Gohan thought. "I still have to hide my powers, but maybe I can get a good workout in today." The boy smiled. "Actually, I do, sir. I've trained since I was four."

The coach looked stunned. "Wait- four years old? What place trains children that young?"

"Well," Gohan started, trying to be honest without giving too much away. "My parents were both martial artists, and a friend of my father first trained me."

The teacher noticed how Gohan seemed to avoid the question, but didn't pursue it. So maybe he didn't train at an actual martial arts school; however, anyone who had trained for 12 years should be a fairly good fighter, right? Gohan certainly didn't strike him as the kind of kid who would lie, either. "Tell you what- how about you finish warming up with the others and then we can have you spar with someone to see where you at," the man said. "Then I'll have a better idea of who to pair you with for the rest of the week."

With a smile and a courteous bow of understanding, Gohan found a relatively clear spot to stretch his long limbs. After a few more minutes, the coach shouted to gain everyone's attention.

"Listen up, class. Has anyone here been training in martial arts for more than five years?"

The students looked puzzled. Why would their teacher ask them that? Only two students raised their hands, and Gohan internally groaned.

"Sharpener, come with me. You can put your hand down, Videl, thank you." As Sharpener cockily made his way through the crowd of teenagers, Videl scowled.

"I wonder why he picked Sharpener over you," Erasa whispered to Videl. "I mean, we all know you're the best in the school. You've been training since you were seven, and by the champ himself!"

Videl didn't reply. Her sapphire eyes were focused on the coach, who now beckoned Gohan over to him and Sharpener. "Okay, Sharpener. I want you to fight Gohan here so I can evaluate his skill level."

Sharpener's blonde eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You want me to fight him! You're kidding, right?" He asked plainly.

The class went silent, and the gym teacher sighed. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of this," he said, glaring at Sharpener. "So I suggest you keep your voice down."

The jock quickly closed his mouth, remembering his place as a student, but the damage had already been dealt.

"Wait," Videl called out, her solid voice easily carrying throughout the gymnasium. "You aren't really going to make them fight, are you? Sharpener might accidentally break little Gohan here in half!"

Many students looked confused, and others simply shouted their agreement. Gohan could feel his shoulders fall slightly. "She doesn't even know me," he thought, hurt by her accusation. "She doesn't know the first thing about me!"

"Videl," the coach started, keeping his tone gentle, but firm. He was tired of repeating himself, but he knew he couldn't reprimand her like he did the other students. "Please keep your opinions to yourself. This is just to test his skill level."

"Well, that's why he didn't pick you," Erasa realized. "He didn't want Gohan to die. But still… Sharpener's pretty good, too." Videl nodded, wondering what her coach was up to.

Several students sat down in anticipation of the fight, and others began to place bets.

"I say the nerd doesn't last two minutes."

"Really? I say one."

"Either way, Brains isn't going to be able to walk straight for a long time… that's how hard he's gonna get fucked."

Sharpener smirked at hearing the chatter, and he flipped his long, blonde hair over one shoulder. "Don't listen to them, Mountain Boy. I'll go easy on you." Gohan's black eyes narrowed, unamused by Sharpener's comment Without a word, he slid into his stance, showing his opponent he was ready to begin.

"Wow, look," Erasa said. "Gohan is standing really weird! I've never seen a fight start like that." Videl scrutinized his every muscle. "That's… good." She mumbled to herself, eyes widening a little in surprise. "That's... really good."

Sharpener laughed, and before the coach could officially commence the spar, the blonde swung for Gohan's head without warning. The dark-haired warrior, never one to underestimate the enemy, nimbly dodged. As Sharpener overextended his arm, eyes wide in disbelief at the empty air in front of him, Gohan quickly turned on his heels to face Sharpener's back. As the blonde boy lost his balance, Gohan deftly knocked the blonde forward with a kick. The half-Saiyan's long leg hovered in the air, still pointed outward with impossible balance and agility.

A gasp escaped Erasa as one hand rose to cover her mouth in astonishment. The hair on Videl's arms stood up in suspense; but in suspense for what, she couldn't tell.

Sharpener quickly regained his composure from the floor and stood up again. "Lucky shot," he spat at Gohan, livid at being tossed to the ground mere moments after their match had commenced. Disappointed in his partner's lack of respect, Gohan said nothing in reply. "Maybe I need to hold back more," he thought with a small frown. "I could really hurt him."

His train of thought was interrupted as Sharpener lunged forward again, narrowly missing Gohan as the master martial artist angled his head away with extreme precision. Though the class saw Sharpener's attacks flying in a frenzy of quick limbs, Gohan saw his opponent as sluggish and overly reckless in defending himself. As Gohan blocked an incoming punch, Sharpener shook his hand out. While the blonde's hand was throbbing in pain, he masked his discomfort with a smirk. "You scared now, Nerd Boy?"

The Saiyan warrior didn't blink. "Why would I be scared?"

Sharpener snorted as the class watched on with intense concentration. The coach was in awe of Gohan's ability, as were several other students. Videl, however, quelled her thoughts about Gohan's impressive form. "For a bookworm, he shouldn't be anywhere near that good," she commented offhandedly to her best friend. Erasa simply nodded, shocked that Gohan hadn't yet been beat up by the second best fighter in their school.

"Some teacher you must've had, huh?" Sharpener said. "I guess nobody taught you to fear a real fighter."

Gohan's spine stiffened, and he began to tremble.

"Oh, you're not afraid?" Recoome said, amused at the small, broken boy standing before him. "I guess nobody taught you to fear a real fighter."

The orange gymnasium around them melted away to reveal a bright green sky, and barren blue grass beneath Gohan's torn shoes. As the six-year-old lunged toward the hulking Ginyu Force member, the giant leapt into the air. His young body already exhausted beyond belief, Gohan's immature reflexes couldn't save him as Recoome swept his thick leg toward the boy. Blood boiled through Gohan's veins as his body recalled the intense agony of having his neck snapped, a vivid sensation despite the memory dating back to decade ago. The sharp pain shooting through his spinal cord felt fresh and raw.

In a panic, Gohan's struck Sharpener's chest with an open palm to protect himself from Recoome. The blonde teenager flew nearly 20 feet away, smacking into the concrete gymnasium walls with a fleshy thud.

"Stop!" The coach shouted, losing all decorum as he rushed to check on his fallen student. "The match is over!" Sharpener's fragile human body fell to the wooden floor on his back, terror clearly printed on his pale face. The bone surrounding his right eye had already turned a gross purple colour from his collision with the wall. Crimson lines seeped through the whites of the same eye, courtesy of a dozen broken blood vessels. The skin on his right cheek was rubbed raw and inflamed from the rough surface of the concrete wall.

The tension left Gohan's muscled body as his breathing returned to normal. The alarm faded from his eyes when he realized he was on Earth. He wasn't on Namek, fighting Frieza's men. He was on Earth, a teenager now, sparring in his gym class-

"Sharpener!" He shouted in horror as his eyes focused on the prone figure before him. Guilt tore through the empathetic half-Saiyan as he raced toward Sharpener and the coach. "I am so sorry, Sharpener, I didn't- I didn't mean to-" His voice inched higher in frequency, climbing to the point of hysterics.

"I'm fine," Sharpener grunted. Upon further inspection, Gohan sighed in relief. Aside from his classmate's clearly deflated ego, his wounds from the wall looked superficial and would not likely leave lasting damage. Calming himself, Gohan repeated, "I'm sorry. I really am, Sharpener. I didn't mean to hurt you." The coach finally nodded before calling another student over.

"Can you please escort Mr. Sharpener here to the nurse's office?"

As Sharpener limped out of the double doors, Gohan's peers continued to whisper. The coach gave everyone permission to go back to the locker rooms and change early, letting them know they could spend the remainder of the period chatting.

"Gohan, can I speak to you for a moment?" The teacher called.

As Gohan walked forward, one thought raced through his nervous mind. "Bulma's going to get me for that," Gohan groaned internally.

"I'm going to get you for that," Videl thought, sending one last glare at the mountain boy before disappearing into the girl's locker room.

Gohan's felt emotionally exhausted as he waited in the main office. The coach knew he hadn't meant to hurt Sharpener that badly, but he had told Gohan that the principal would need to decide what came next. The boy had really hoped to make a few friends at this place, but to no avail. His classmates seemed only keen on harassing him in the hallways or simply ignoring him altogether. Well, except Erasa- even after his stunt in gym class, she waved to him before he left. Gohan was relieved to know that despite being friends with Sharpener, she wasn't angry with him. Videl, however…

Gohan shivered. If looks could kill.

The boy heard a knock on the door to the main office, and cringed at the sight of Bulma's arrival. Stepping inside with a swish of her shoulder-length aqua hair, her scowl dropped as she saw him. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, she finally said, "You know what, Gohan? I can't stay mad at you."

"What?" Gohan stuttered. "How did you even-"

"Your school called me. Again," she said, rolling her azure eyes. "I was kind of mad at first, but... I don't know. Just seeing you now, looking like a sweaty bundle of nerves- it only reminds me how far you've come these past few years. I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose."

The boy averted his eyes for a moment. "Thanks, Bulma," he said quietly.

"Ms. Briefs?" The secretary said, trying not to drool at the celebrity before her. "The principal will see you now." She pointed to a nondescript door situated a dozen feet away.

"It's Mrs.," Bulma corrected. "And thank you." She pulled Gohan to his feet and nearly dragged the reluctant young man across the thinly carpeted floor.

An elderly man stood as the door to his office opened. "Ah, Ms. Briefs. Mr. Son-Briefs. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable," he said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his wide, oak desk. The guests quickly seated themselves, both eager to end this meeting.

"So, what's the deal?" Bulma asked blunty.

The principal eyed her strangely. "What do you mean?" He asked, a bit perplexed by her manners.

Bulma crossed her slender legs, adjusting her tight, short dress as she did so. Hands placed square in her lap, she clarified, "Is my son in trouble?"

Even after all these years, it still surprised Gohan everytime she called him her son. Though it made a part of him tingle with warmth and pride, he mainly felt guilt. He just couldn't bring himself to actually call her Mom as name instead of a title. That name already belonged to someone else.

He closed his eyes, ready for the onslaught of raised voices and cursing that he knew would come. Be it Bulma or Chi-Chi, he knew either of his mothers would raise hell for him.

"Well," the principal said, clearly bothered by her eerily calm demeanor. "Since it's only his third day here, I wouldn't want to suspend him or anything like that. He is, after all, possibly the brightest student we have here."

Gohan visibly relaxed, sinking into the armchair a little.

"However," the elderly man continued, much to Gohan's chagrin, "your son seriously needs to control himself. This is the only warning you will both receive. I know this was an accident, but if Gohan should harm another student again, unintentionally or otherwise, I will be forced to take disciplinary action."

"Gohan would never hurt anyone on purpose," Bulma sniffed. "He's just forgets his own strength sometimes. Do you remember Goku Son, the previous World Martial Arts Tournament champion? That was his father."

The principal's eyes widened as she bragged. He looked to Gohan for confirmation, and upon seeing the boy's small smile, the older man gasped. "Well, that certainly explains how such a situation got so… out of hand," he said, lost for words. "Yes, you must've inherited his skill, I don't doubt that. Well, please return to class, Gohan. Ms. Briefs, I believe we are done here. Thank you for coming."

"It's Mrs.," she corrected, again. "Thank you."

"My apologies," the principal said, shaking the woman's hand. "Is it Mrs. Briefs or Mrs. Son?"

Bulma's cheeks flared up at the insinuation that she had married her childhood best friend, and at the thought of having had a child with the man! The short, wild little monkey boy had always been like a little brother to her.

"Mrs. Briefs is fine," Bulma said hurriedly, dragging Gohan out of the small office. "Goodbye."

Gohan, however, just laughed at Bulma's discomfort. Once out of the main office, he told her, "Wow, I never thought someone would jump to that conclusion because of my last name."

"Yeah, well let's not make a habit of it," Bulma grumbled. "Your father may have been a hunk, but I still don't know how your mother willed herself to sleep with that goofball."

"Bulma!"

"Videl!" Erasa whined to her best friend, who was stomping behind her. "Can you just let it go already? Gohan's so sweet. I'm sure he would never hurt Sharpener on purpose."

The champ's daughter stomped over to the blonde, who had stopped by her locker to grab her lunch. "He's got a lot to answer for," Videl countered. "I mean, how does someone like him know how to fight like that? Sharpener's not weak by any means! I knew he was hiding something, but damn it Erasa, I can't figure out what."

She knew he couldn't be the Gold Fighter- that much had been made clear after their conversation the previous day. Yet, the champ's daughter couldn't help but want to connect the two seemingly unrelated males.

The blonde shut her locker and hugged her lunch to her red blouse. She walked absentmindedly, rosy lips pursed in thought.

"Well, maybe you can ask him." Erasa said. "It looks like he's right over-"

She stopped suddenly, her mouth ajar. Videl turned to her friend, disturbed by Erasa's sudden halt in speech. What could turn the most bubbly, talkative girl in school into a gawking mess?

"Erasa? What's wrong?" Videl followed her friend's gaze and soon found her jaw drop as well. Erasa had definitely found Gohan; except, he stood next to someone they never expect to meet.

"So listen," Bulma told him, straightening his shirt collar with motherly affection. "If anyone asks what happened, just tell them the truth."

"What?" Gohan said, alarmed. "I can't just-"

"Let me finish!" Bulma chided, smoothing out the wrinkled fabric resting on Gohan's shoulders. "Just tell them you misjudged your strength."

"Bulma," he whined. "Can you not-"

"Hush," she said, "No boy of mine is going back to class looking ragged!"

Despite his aversion to touch, Gohan knew Bulma would never hurt him. He usually flinched or moved away when someone tried to touch him, his instincts and life experience leaving him constantly on edge to potential threats. However, Bulma was one of the few people he trusted enough to let her touch him, likely because she reminded him so much of his deceased mother. The mere presence of her energy signal somehow calmed his anxious senses.

"Gohan?!"

At the sound of a high-pitch shriek, Bulma and Gohan froze as they saw Erasa and Videl running toward them.

"What! You- you're Bulma Briefs!" Erasa squealed in joy. "What are you doing here, Ms. Briefs?"

"Gohan! How the hell do you know Bulma Briefs?" Videl demanded, her gloved hands tightly gripping the edge of her white shirt. She resisted the urge to push him against the wall and interrogate him.

"It's Mrs. Briefs, hun," Bulma told the blonde with a gentle smile. "And as for your question," she said, turning to Videl with a glare. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to my son like that?"

"Son?!" The girls gasped in unison.

"She's your mom?" Erasa repeated in surprise. "Wow! That explains where you get your brains and good looks from." She winked at Gohan, which didn't go unnoticed by the Briefs matriarch.

"Thanks, dear," Bulma said, pulling Gohan into a one-armed hug. "I can't take all the credit for that, though-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Videl said, indignant at being suddenly ignored. "Why didn't you tell me your mom is Bulma Briefs?"

All three women looked to the half-Saiyan, looking very flustered with all the attention. "Well," he muttered. "You never asked…"

Bulma turned to her oldest son, clearing her throat. "Gohan? Aren't you going to introduce me to your... lady friends?" She said, with a mischievous grin stretched a across her glossy lips.

"Right," Gohan coughed, not seeing a choice in the matter. "This is Erasa, and this is Videl. They're in my class."

"Well, it's nice to meet you two both," Bulma told the girls with a wink. Erasa giggled and Videl looked uneasy. "Now, I should get home before your brother destroys something," the scientist told her son. "When your principal called me, I had to rush out without even telling Vegeta I left. I doubt the bastard took it upon himself to watch his own damn son!"

With a huff, Bulma turned to face Gohan. "I love you, Gohan. I'll see you when you get home," she said sweetly, kissing his cheek. "Bye, hun!"

Usually, Gohan would've been the one to initiate a goodbye kiss with Bulma, just as he used to do with his first loving mother. However, Bulma knew the boy would be much too embarrassed in the presence of two attractive teenage girls. And so she had taken matters into her own hands, and she grinned at the colour that consumed his ivory cheeks.

"You can leave now," he whined through gritted teeth.

Aware that all eyes were on her, Bulma strutted out of the main entrance, hips swaying side to side to further accentuate her powerful status- as a scientist, inventor, protective mother, and as a beautiful woman in general.

"And what are you all looking at?" Videl roared, suddenly noticing they had amassed a small crowd of spectators. "Get to class already, you perverts!" The nosy teenagers scrambled at her words. Satisfied, Videl turned back to Gohan. Before she could say anything, the bell rang. "Don't think this is over," she quickly informed him, before stalking away.

Left alone with Erasa, Gohan gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that," he said, feeling the need to apologize. For what exactly he didn't know, but it felt appropriate.

"What? You don't need to apologize!" Erasa said. "I'm just so surprised that Bulma Briefs is your mother. Like, I didn't even know she was married, let alone had a kid our age!"

"Well, she does like to keep her life as private as she can," Gohan started. He felt like he could trust Erasa with the information. After all, she had shown him nothing but kindness since they had first met. "But you wouldn't have known about me, anyway… She only adopted me a few years ago."

"You're adopted?" Erasa certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Please don't tell Videl," he pleased. "I just don't feel like it's any of her business, you know?"

Erasa nodded sympathetically. "Oh, sure! Of course, Gohan." She hesitated, then said, "So what… happened to your real parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Dead," Gohan told her bluntly, studying his shoes very closely to avoid his friend's reaction. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pity on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

A few moments passed in silence, before Gohan continued on a more uplifting note. "Well, it's lunch time now, right? I brought you another piece of cake today since you really seemed to like what you had yesterday…" He said with an abashed laugh. He scratched the back of his neck, hoping she would accept.

Her earrings rattled as her head snapped toward him. "Oh, Gohan, that's so sweet of you!" She gushed. "You totally didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to," he said softly. Exchanging shy smiles, the two began their stroll to the courtyard in a comfortable silence.

"You're joking, right," Sharpener deadpanned. "There's no way Nerd Boy's mom is the smoking hot Bulma Briefs-"

"Sharpener!" Gohan snapped.

"I don't believe you," the blonde boy continued, ignoring his classmate's outburst. "You're messing with me, right?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Videl challenged, raising her voice. Sharpener put his hands up in defense, preventing Videl's explosive temper from making an appearance. "Of course not!"

"Wise choice," Videl said, lowering her voice again.

"And Bulma said something about someone needing to watch your brother?" Erasa said asked the boy. She took a bite of his scrumptious chocolate cake. "How old is he?"

Gohan grinned. "He's six. His name is Trunks and he's a little ball of energy."

"Wait," Videl said. "So what's your last name? Is it Briefs too, since your mom obviously didn't change her last name?"

The boy in question shook his head. Despite Videl's pushy behavior, he justified it to himself as a potential friend wanting to get to know him. "My last name is hyphenated with my father's family name. So I'm Gohan Son-Briefs."

Sharpener opened his mouth to comment, but Videl cut him off without hesitation. "Why didn't your mom change her name to Son?" she asked.

"Well," Gohan said, choosing his words carefully. "She wasn't even married when Trunks was born. And the man she's married to now is from a culture that doesn't have last names, so my brother's name is just Trunks Briefs. His father didn't have a last name to give him, so she didn't have a last name to take when they finally did get married."

Gohan hated to lie, but what he said was technically true. Not once since their first meeting had the prince ever mentioned a last name. "King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Planet Vegeta," Gohan thought with an internal snicker. "If he had a last name, it would probably be Vegeta, too."

"So Bulma never married your dad," Videl rightfully concluded. "But why is your last name hyphenated instead of just Son? Why do you also have mother's maiden name?"

"Because I'm a part of the Briefs family," Gohan answered with a genuine smile.

Videl looked thoughtful for a moment, then seemed to accept this with a slow nod. "That's out of the ordinary, but I guess that makes sense."

"What's with the 20 questions, Videl?" Erasa playfully scolded. She shot Gohan an apologetic glance, knowing he was trying to hide his adopted heritage. She figured his reluctance didn't stem from shame; it probably came from a desire to not talk about his deceased family. As his new friend, Erasa decided she would safeguard the knowledge at all costs to protect Gohan from unnecessary emotional burden.

"What, you expect me to eat lunch with a stranger?" Videl replied. "You brought him here to sit with us again! The least he can do is tell me about him so I can judge just what kind of person he is."

"Judge me?" Gohan said, a bit confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ignoring his question, Sharpener said, "And don't think I've forgotten what happened back in gym. Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" The boy currently held a wrapped bag of ice to the injured side of his face.

The half-Saiyan shifted in his seat, his discomfort growing. "My father and his friend trained me as a kid," he said quietly, before quickly digging into his lunch. He tried to look busy, but Videl didn't care.

"Slow down," she ordered. "Who's your father?"

"It doesn't matter," Gohan said quickly. "He's gone." He couldn't pretend that Vegeta had fathered him- the explanation about his last name had made that much obvious.

Curious, Videl wondered if his parents had divorced like hers. She leaned forward to ask.

"Oh!" Erasa shouted suddenly, trying to change the topic. "Have you guys heard the Gold Fighter was spotted again after school yesterday? He stopped a bank robbery. That's twice in one day!"

Videl huffed, annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"I heard he has the most mesmerizing blue-green eyes-"

A clenched fist came down on the table as Videl stood up. "Are you serious?" She growled. "I've been trying to get Satan City PD to let me on the force for over a year now, and some glowing guy just shows up and magically saves the day, three times, and you're praising him? He's a vigilante, Erasa! It's ridiculous he's been allowed to continue his little act for this long!"

Sharpener sighed. He hated when Videl got so worked up like this.

"Wait, why are you trying to join the police force?" Gohan asked. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"I'm 15," she said with a glare. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't care how good of a fighter you are, Brains, " Sharpener said. "There's no way you could ever beat Videl. The only one stronger than her is her dad."

Gohan knew better than to argue, but he couldn't resist. He knew he had far more strength than Videl could ever fathom, but he decided to play it cool. "Well, there's more to fighting than just strength," he said casually, laying his chopsticks down.

"Oh? And just how long have you been training?" Videl asked, eyes narrowed.

"Since I was four-"

"Bullshit," she said without hesitation. "First with the flying license, now with the fighting-"

"You're forgetting," Erasa said, frustrated from Videl's antics, "that his mother is Bulma Briefs. Of course he would have a flying license!"

"At 15?" Videl challenged. "I hate pulling the fame card, but the only reason I have one at 15 is because of who my father is!"

"Actually, I'm 16," Gohan said, counting the year he spent in the hyperbolic time chamber.

The black-haired girl took her seat again. "Fine," she bit out. "So you've met the age requirement for a flying license, I'll give you that. But prove to me you're not lying about martial arts."

"Videl, you already saw me fight Sharpener in gym," Gohan said meekly. "Why does it even matter to you, anyway?"

"I already told you, you dork," Sharpener said, a vein popping in his forehead, "you obviously just cheated or something!"

"Sharpener, losing to me doesn't mean you're a bad fighter!" Gohan said, exasperated. "Don't take it personally, okay? Everyone loses sometimes."

"Not me," Videl said.

Silence.

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying, Videl," Erasa pleaded.

"What-" Gohan tried to ask, but Videl cut him off.

The Satan girl stood on her seat. With a war cry, she nimbly jumped over the table to land a few feet behind Gohan.

"Fight me."

The courtyard looked on in interest.

"I am not going to fight you, Videl."

"And why not?" She said, fists resting on her hips. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No, of course it's not because you're a girl!" Gohan said, appalled. He stood and turned around to face his accuser. "My mom was a martial artist before I was born. She was probably the strongest woman in the world at the time!"

"Bulma Briefs used to do martial arts?" Sharpener asked in disbelief. Gohan facepalmed. He had been talking about his birth mother without even thinking.

Ignoring the blonde, Videl persisted. "Then why not?"

"Videl, I already hurt someone today because I wasn't careful," Gohan said firmly. "I'm not going to risk that again."

"Oh, arrogant are we?" Videl she said with a cocky smirk. "You think you can actually hurt me?"

"Oh, I'm the arrogant one?" Gohan asked, incredulous. "I know I'm not invincible. Are you?"

"Guys-" Erasa tried.

"My father beat Cell," Videl stated flatly, her her fierce expression never leaving Gohan's dark eyes. "He trained me himself. If you think you can even lay a hand on me, you're sorely mistaken."

"I don't give a damn about your father!" Gohan finally yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Erasa's face paled.

"You have some nerve, you know that?" Videl shouted. "You need to show him some respect! You wouldn't be alive if it weren't my dad, and I'll defend my father's honour any day." She dropped into a fighting stance, her intense gaze never leaving Gohan's form.

He could feel a slight breeze pick up as his energy rose. His body tensed, and his fingers twitched in the anticipation of battle.

"You know what? I know how you beat Sharpener in gym," she said cooly, a smug smile tugging at her thin lips.

Gohan tilted his head. "What?"

"You threw him at least 20 feet away. That's not physically possible. Not for someone scrawny like you!"

"Videl," Gohan growled, his eyes closed. "You don't know a thing about me." A single oak tree stood a dozen feet behind Videl, and the leaves began to shake back and forth in the artificial wind. "I can't," he thought to himself. "I feel it slipping."

"No, Sharpener's right. I don't know how you did it, but you cheated. You're nothing more than a trickster! You won't fight me because you know I'll see through you, just like my Dad saw through Cell's-"

"Videl, stop it!" Erasa yelled. "You're being really mean, and it's totally uncalled for!"

Videl sent an icy look to her best friend, before looking back to Gohan.

"You know what?" She said, voice strangely calm again. She stood straight, dropping her fists. "You're not even worth my time. You're nothing but a coward."

Gohan hadn't felt rage in a long time- not since his fight with Cell as an ascended Super Saiyan. But just this morning, the principal had warned him. He couldn't risk hurting Videl. As much as he wanted to fight her, he knew it wouldn't be right. He didn't fight for pride. He fought to save lives! Fighting Videl would be no better than picking a fight with a baby- he could easily send either one to the Otherworld without a breaking a sweat. "I have a greater responsibility," he thought. "Not to her, but to the entire planet. I need to be the bigger person. I won't indulge her."

Without another word, Gohan walked away. He kept his eyes tightly closed. He could feel everyone in the courtyard staring at him, and he didn't want anyone to ponder why his dark eyes now burned a bright teal. Instead of heading toward the entrance to the cafeteria, he went for a narrow door slightly off the concrete pathway, which he guessed led to a stairwell. He had just reached the door when she said it.

"No wonder your dad left," Videl scoffed. "I would've too if you were my kid."

Gohan hadn't known he still shouldered the guilt for his father's death.

In an instant, he had appeared in front of Videl, already in his fighting stance. His piercing black eyes bore into her, an emotionless expression on his hardened face as his years of training and meditation took over.

"You'll defend your father's honour, huh?" He said, almost too calm. "You're the last person who should be lecturing me about honour."

With a furious yell, Videl rushed toward the warrior with a flurry of punches and kicks. She watched in outrage as he dodged every single attack she aimed. No one spoke as the boy simply danced around her, never moving more than a few feet from where the fight first started. It was clear that Gohan controlled the fight, and with ease.

He avoided her with a seasoned grace she had never witnessed, and he didn't seem to be making any sort of effort. Videl paused, breathing hard. Sweat dampened her baggy white t-shirt, but she still held her fists high. Gohan, however, didn't appear to even be warmed up.

She cried out as she found his hard fist buried in her stomach. Spittle flew from her mouth as air was forced from her lungs. No longer able to stand, she dropped to her knees, clutching her abdomen. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes without her consent as she looked up to her superior. She grimaced with each painful gasp for air. She hadn't even seen him move!

For the first time in her life, Videl Satan was truly afraid.

Gohan stood towering over her, somehow looking more confident than she had ever seen him.

"I was kidnapped when I was four," he stated quietly, his deep voice carrying throughout the startled courtyard. "That's how I was first introduced to martial arts- I was forced to either learn to defend myself or die trying."

A stunned silence cut through their stunned onlookers as Gohan paused. Many students sat completely still, already disturbed by this turn of events. The teenage veteran's unnerving black eyes bore into Videl as he spoke, every word as heavy as a ton of bricks.

"Life is not a game, Videl. I don't fight to test myself. I don't fight to humiliate others like you do! I don't fight for fun, and I certainly don't fight for an ego boost," the half-Saiyan snarled. "I don't fight to prove myself to anyone, especially not to those whose power and skill are beneath my own."

Still on the ground, Videl shuddered. She silently cursed herself for challenging him in front of nearly all their peers. He was making a scene now, she was sure of it.

"I tried to warn you, and like an amateur, you threw caution to the wind and you underestimated your opponent."

She shook her head, not wanting to believe his words.

"I fight for something bigger than myself, Videl," he continued." I fight for my loved ones. I fight for those who can't protect themselves. I train only enough to be able to fight when called upon. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Erasa and Sharpener sat frozen at their picnic table, utterly speechless. They watched on as Videl Satan opened and closed her mouth several times, looking like she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"I fight so that no other child has to experience what I've had to," Gohan confided, his dark eyes clouding over as he spoke. As soon as Videl saw it, the look vanished from his face. He bared his teeth at her, and she noticed that his canines looked longer than normal.

"You don't know a damned thing about me, or my father, Miss Satan," he spat. "So I suggest you get off your high horse, or else I won't hesitate to knock you down again."

He turned to look at Erasa and Sharpener, and he swallowed hard. Erasa's eyes shone with tears at the sight of her best friend kneeling in agony. In that moment, Gohan knew that despite winning the battle, he had lost the war.


	5. A Part of Us

To Wear Armour in Times of Peace: Chapter 5

"You're too distracted," Vegeta yelled. "Either fight me at your best or get out of my sight."

Gohan sighed as Vegeta returned the Gravity Room to Earth's normal amount. "I had a rough day," the boy grumbled in defense.

Thankfully, he hadn't gotten in trouble for the ordeal at lunch earlier in the day. No staff or faculty had been present during Gohan and Videl's fight, and none of the students had the heart to try and get Gohan in trouble. After all, what teacher would believe he had beaten up Videl Satan, of all people? Some spectators thought if they perhaps didn't speak about the incident, then it would seem less real. Not to mention that many students had a newfound respect for Gohan because of his strength, which frustrated the half-Saiyan to no end.

"I don't recall asking," Vegeta replied, pointing to the exit once more. Gohan rolled his eyes, but trudged out of the GR, knowing better than to argue with the full-blooded Saiyan.

Gohan bounded through his room and into his personal bathroom, the door clicking shut just as he stripped down. The nude teenager felt a thousand times lighter as the cool air conditioning tickled the perspiration clinging to his skin. Cranking on the shower, the boy stepped in without waiting for the spray to warm up. The freezing water stung his bruised body, but it seemed to refresh Gohan's mind. He washed his thick, spiky hair slowly, wishing he could spend the rest of his life in the shower. That would be simple, right? He laughed as he lathered and rinsed the rest of his body. No Videl Satan, no Hercule worshippers, no bullies, no Erasa-

A fist hurtled toward the bathroom tile in front of him, cracking the shiny surface on impact.

"She probably hates me now, anyway," Gohan mumbled.

He didn't know what feelings he had developed for the friendly blonde, but it was an entirely foreign set of emotions for the boy. Part of it felt like physical attraction- that much he understood. Yet another part felt much deeper than that, like some sort of unspoken connection between the two that sparked everytime she looked at him.

"Not that she'll ever speak to me again," Gohan lamented. "Not after today."

Knowing his relaxation had come to an end, he turned the shower head off and quickly tossed the curtain aside.

"She probably thinks I'm a monster," he said, fear making his voice tremble as he peered at the fogged mirror, his reflection cloudy and distorted.

"Who thinks you're a monster?" A childish voice said.

Throwing the bathroom door open with a groan, he stomped out to confront the intruder, a towel haphazardly held in front of him to preserve some modesty. He spotted the mess of purple hair lying on his mattress.

"Trunks! How many times have I told you-"

"I know, I know," the little boy said. "But I did knock, I swear! I knocked for, like, ever and you didn't answer!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. He wrapped the towel securely around his waist before taking a seat next to the child. "What is it, squirt?"

"Mom told me to remind you that tomorrow's my first day at Orange Star Elementary," he rambled. "So don't forget to wait for me before you leave in the morning, because I'm not allowed to fly by myself, remember? And to fly me back when school is over, too. And she said it'd be totally fine for you to get me ice cream on the way back!"

The older brother groaned once more in dismay. His sculpted abs rippled as he lowered himself back on the bed. Arms crossed behind his head, he stared at the ceiling. "I doubt she mentioned the last part," Gohan commented, "but I'll think about it if you behave."

"Yay!"

"Are you excited? Not for the ice cream, but for the actual school part?"

The six-year-old shrugged before turning to rest the back of his head on his brother's bare stomach.

"Not really. Mom has all these rules about being careful around the other kids," he snorted. "Normal kids sound lame."

Though he knew he shouldn't, a small chuckle escaped Gohan. He composed himself before saying, "I know, buddy, but it's what's best for us. Who knows, you might find a cool half-alien friend to hang out with."

"As if."

"Well, think about it," Gohan said, poking his brother's tanned, chubby cheek. "You look pretty human, and other people won't know you're an alien by appearance alone. So how are you supposed to know if there's another alien in your class? They could look just like the other humans, too!"

Trunks picked up his head and rolled onto his stomach, chin now resting on his brother's chest. "No way," He said, blue eyes full of wonder. "Why didn't I think of that? Now I really want to go!"

The teen ran one hand through his brother's straight, lilac hair, trying to comb it back in place. Though not nearly as unruly as Gohan and Vegeta's hair, the boy's fine human hair tangled easily if he moved around too much. The younger boy winced as Gohan pull a knot from his hair.

"Gohan, have you made any friends yet? Even regular human friends?" He said, sounding uncharacteristically timid. Gohan's hand froze. He knew Trunks probably felt insecure at the thought of not making friends in his new school. "So should I answer truthfully," Gohan thought, "or lie to make him feel better?" He settled on a half-truth.

"Well, there's this one girl that's really, really nice," he said. "She even shared her cake with me at lunch!"

Wide eyes looked at him with incredulity. "She shared her food with you?" He said, not quite believing his ears. "Was it good?"

"Delicious," Gohan grinned.

"Do you like her?"

Reeling back in surprise, Gohan's reaction told his brother all he needed to know. "What?" He said, dumbly.

"Ooh," the boy sang. "Kissy kissy! Gohan wants to do kissy kissy with a girl!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Trunks made obscene smacking sounds with his lips, and Gohan pushed the boy off of him and onto the floor. With a thud and a cry of surprise, the noises were soon replaced by laughter. The boy peered over the edge of the bed, still crouched onto the floor.

"You know girls have cooties, right?"

"Cooties?" Gohan said quizzically. For a kid with little social interaction, Trunks sure found out about the weirdest things.

"We don't have cooties," a third voice said. The two boys turned to see the door open, revealing Bulma's grin. "And if we do, you two definitely would have caught them by now."

"Moms can't give cooties," Trunks argued. "You can only get them by doing grown-up kissing."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Grown-up kissing?" He asked, sitting up.

The boy nodded with a serious expression. "It's when big kids and grown-ups kiss. They do funny stuff with their tongues and-"

"Trunks!" Bulma snapped. "How many times have I told you to leave when Master Roshi is watching TV?"

Gohan sweatdropped. Do people really kiss with their tongues?

"Aw, but mom-"

"No buts, mister," she said. "Dinner is ready, boys. Come on down when you're dressed, Gohan."

Trunks leapt from the floor and out the room before Bulma could leave the room. She giggled at her hyper little boy before turning back to Gohan.

"Please don't let him get into any trouble tomorrow," she said, knowing Gohan tended to be a pushover when it came to watching Trunks.

"Don't worry so much, Bulma," he smiled. "Tomorrow will be just fine."

Erasa stomped her foot, aggravated that Videl still wasn't get over her loss. "Videl, you've been on his case from day one!" She interrupted." He wasn't lying about flying here, and he wasn't lying about knowing martial arts. So what is your problem with him now?"

Videl took a step back in surprise. "Don't… Erasa, please don't tell me you like him," she deadpanned.

"Of course I like him! And you should too," the blonde added. "He's a very likeable person."

"You know what I mean!" Videl yelled in exasperation. "Erasa, he's up to no good. Until I can figure out what's up with him, you can't hang out with him anymore!"

Erasa froze. "Excuse me?" She said, hurt evident in her voice. "Are you really that jealous that you would-"

"Ladies," a rough voice interrupted. "Please take your seats. We will be getting started any moment now."

Defeated, the girls did as their teacher asked. "And he's just gonna skip today, too?" Videl continued in a whisper. "That's like running from the cops- only guilty people do it!"

"Videl!" Erasa furiously whispered back. "Enough already! We'll finish this conversation later."

Rolling her eyes, Videl slumped back in her chair, eyeing the empty seat on the other side of Erasa. Just as the teacher started to call their names for attendance, the door creaked open and a figure slid into the room.

"Mr. Son-Briefs," the teacher scolded. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," the boy gushed, holding out a tardy slip. "It was my little brother's first day at the elementary school, and my meeting with his teacher ran over. I'm sorry, sir," he finished, bowing.

Looking at the slip, the teacher nodded. "Don't make a habit out of it, okay?"

"Of course, sir."

Gohan trudged up the stairs, hesitating when a foot stretched out into the aisle. Carefully stepping over it, he saw a few faces drop on disappointment. "They know I have perfect test scores, and they've seen me beat up both Sharpener and Videl," he thought. "And yet they still think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?"

He sat down in his usual seat, avoiding Erasa entirely for the time being. He had no clue what he should say to her, but thankfully he would have an entire class period to figure it out.

"Are you avoiding me, Gohan?" Erasa said as soon as their professor left the room.

Startled out of his thoughts, he looked at Erasa. She bit her lip, eagerly waiting for his reply. Her thick lashes curled gently as she blinked slowly at him. Or maybe it was just his imagination. Either way, it left him feeling dazed and he hesitated before answering.

"I thought you'd be… mad at me?" He asked, uncertain.

Erasa cocked her head to one side. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Gohan looked around the room, now completely sure that Erasa was messing with him. Seeing the bewildered look on his face, the blonde replied, "Because of what happened with Videl?"

He nodded dumbly.

She sighed. "I was worried," she admitted, "but Videl is a tough cookie." She turned to catch the black-haired girl scowling at her, and Erasa smiled as she looked back at Gohan. "But as I've already informed her, it wasn't your fault. She goaded you and attacked you…" she trailed off before lowering her voice.

"And what she said about your dad was just awful," she whispered. "So I don't blame you, Gohan."

He looked at her in awe, not quite believing he had been forgiven. "Erasa," he blurted out loudly.

The blonde looked at him, startled by his outburst. "Yeah?" She asked, lips slightly parted in confusion.

He needed to say it before his courage failed him. This may be his only chance today!

"Do you want to… go out sometime?" He asked, his voice lowering with each syllable. He could feel the crimson heat spreading across his face, and he momentarily cursed his human blood. He'd never seen Vegeta or Goku show outward signs of embarrassment. Yet, Gohan seemed to make a fool out of himself every chance he got. Hopefully she would let him down easy- and quietly, so no one else could hear. That would be ideal. Or perhaps she could break the news to him in a letter-

"I'd love to."

Gohan's brain melted.

"What? Really?" he asked. Surely he had heard her wrong.

She slid his notebook toward her, and in her glittery purple handwriting, she wrote down an address.

"The Satan Day Parade is tomorrow and I've been dying to go," she said, her eyes twinkling under the classroom's fluorescent lights. "Pick me up at six?"

All he could do was nod. "Is this real?" he thought. "Is this really happening, or is this all a dream?" The question raced through his mind a thousand times over, but the boy genius couldn't seem to reach any sort of answer. He didn't know. But Gohan knew if he spoke again, he might just fuck something up.

And so the boy simply grinned.

Trunks plucked a black crayon from the sharing bin.

"Kindergarten is for babies," he thought. The other children in his classroom could barely write their names, let alone draw. Fifteen human kids currently filled the small classroom, positioned on the carpet while they colored caricatures of Hercule Satan. Many of them disregarded the lines entirely and even overlapped complimentary colours, resulting in ugly brown scribbles. Trunks rolled his eyes. "I am so killing Mom. And Gohan!"

"What are you drawing, Trunks? His teacher asked. The young woman carefully gathered the folds of her skirt before kneeling down next to the Briefs boy.

"My big brother, Gohan," Trunks mumbled. "He's the strongest in the world. Or I guess second strongest, after Dad."

His paper featured a humanoid with tall black hair, dressed all in dark blue except for his red belt. A smaller figure stood next to the first, presumably Trunks with the purple circle of hair.

His young teacher's brow creased. "But sweetie, we're supposed to be making pictures for the Satan Day celebration tomorrow while we wait for everyone to get picked up," She gently prodded. "How about I get you a new piece of paper-"

"I'm good," Trunks cut her off.

Shaking her head and the strange child, she left the boy alone when she saw a man enter the room.

"Hello, sir, what can I-"

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled. His seat fell to the ground as he dashed for his brother. Wrapping his short arms around Gohan's long legs, the older half-Saiyan nearly fell over from the forceful hug.

"Hey, squirt," he laughed. "Happy to see me?"

"You bet! It's been so boring here," he mewled. "Why can't I go to the same school as you?"

"One day, little bro," Gohan answered, ruffling the boy's hair. "One day when you're as tall as me, okay?"

"That's gonna take forever," he complained. "Can we at least race home while I wait?"

"Sure, why not," Gohan grinned.

Bidding the teacher a farewell, the Briefs boys walked around to the back of the school. Sensing no one around, the boys lifted off, shouting the through the skies in an improvised game of tag.

"You have a _what_?" Bulma screamed.

"Lower your voice, woman," Vegeta sneered, setting his fork down, "Or I shall lower it for you."

Ignoring her husband, Bulma stared at Gohan. "I can't believe you have a date!" She squealed again, her hands clutching her bosom in excitement.

"What's her name? What does she look like? Where are you taking her?"

"Are you gonna do that kissy-kissy stuff?" Trunks said, wrinkling his nose at Gohan.

"Trunks!" Gohan hushed, before taking more pasta into his mouth. "It's really not a big deal, Bulma-"

"Not a big deal?" Bulma repeated. "How could it not be a big deal! You've never showed an interest in girls before!"

At Vegeta's snickering, Gohan groaned. "Can we not talk about that in front of everyone?"

"Well, it's true!" Bulma defended. "Even Trunks peeks in on Master Roshi's dirty movies sometimes. But I've never once caught you with any kind of-"

"Jeez, Mom, did you have to say that in front of Dad?" Trunks complained, noticing the way his father had looked at him in revulsion. It was well known that Vegeta didn't experience attraction to 'weakling humans,' with only Bulma being an exception.

"Ooh, is it one of the girls I met at your school the other day?" The female scientist gushed. "Is it the blonde or the dark one?"

The teenager sighed, deciding to tell her. "The blonde's name is-"

"Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em, Gohan," Bulma said with a wink. "At least let me help you pick out what to wear. She's so pretty that you really can't take her out looking like… that."

She gestured to all of him.

Gohan's fork dropped to his plate. He eyed his high-waisted yellow pants, white t-shirt, and black vest. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" He pouted.

Trunks laughed. "Wow, you mean you don't dress like that ironically?"

Shooting the kid a glare, Gohan looked back to Bulma. She looked so excited, and Gohan couldn't help but wonder how his real mother would've reacted. A pang of sadness welled within him, but he never let it reach the surface.

With a deep breath, he agreed to Bulma's help.


	6. Forever Yours

To Wear Armour in Times of Peace: Chapter 6

A desperate scream pierced the darkness as Gohan bolted awake. The boy panted heavily, shaking fists held in front of his face. With the bioandroid disappearing before his eyes, his clouded brain blinked to life.

It wasn't real. Well, not anymore.

Feeling exposed, Gohan clutched the thin sheet, dragging it higher across his bare chest. Still sitting up, he focused on the sensation of the damp bedsheet against his burning flesh while he attempted to calm his breathing.

"Boy," a voice growled.

Dark eyes shot open, immediately focusing on the intruder.

Vegeta stood leaning against the door frame, peering into Gohan's room with an unreadable expression. Somehow, the man's presence never failed to comfort Gohan. In fact, he knew if anyone on this planet could relate to him in the slightest, it would be the prince himself. The teen nodded meekly, urging the older Saiyan to continue.

Vegeta straightened himself to take a step forward, arms still crossed tightly across his chest.

The prince wore only tight, black boxers briefs, and his tanned skinned seemed so much darker in contrast to the pale moonlight leaking through the window. The two males made brief eye contact before Vegeta turned his back to Gohan. Confused, the boy simply waited.

Finally, the man muttered, "I know it doesn't feel like it now… but it gets easier to live with."

A surge of gratitude flooded Gohan at his adopted father's words. Everytime the teen woke screaming, either Bulma or Vegeta would appear at his side. Bulma would fret in her bathrobe, push Gohan's matted hair out of his eyes, and mutter loving words to him until he fell back into slumber. After a particularly bad flashback, sobs would escape the boy, and she would simply hold him until he lost consciousness.

Vegeta, however, usually just watched the boy from afar. He made himself known, and would stay until the boy collected himself. This was the first time the older man had ever attempted anything that could be considered comforting. And somehow, that made it much more meaningful to Gohan.

As the prince left, presumably to return to his sleeping wife, another thought stuck Gohan. Casting a glance to his bedside table, his breath caught in his throat. The clock read 12:01 AM.

His father had died exactly five years ago, on this very day.

As soon as she saw the bags under Gohan's eyes, Bulma demanded that he stay home from school that day. He protested at first, but she refused to listen.

"Sweetie, you just go upstairs and rest today," she chided, pinching one of his cheeks. He squirmed at her touch, still feeling feverish after his vivid dreams. Seeing his discomfort, she quickly pulled away. A look of hurt crossed her features, and she quickly looked away to hide it, instead pretending to busy herself with breakfast.

He felt bad that she couldn't have a normal family. "Not with someone like me around, anyway," he thought to himself. He shifted on his bare feet, sensing Bulma had more to say.

"Besides," she added, trying to lighten the mood, "I want you to be in top shape for your date tonight, stud."

A light pink dusted Gohan's high cheekbones as he recalled his promise to Erasa. Knowing Bulma had a good point, he dragged himself back upstairs, ignoring the way his stomach pulsed with hunger.

The grief didn't feel nearly as suffocating as it had in the beginning. Yet, it still had an undeniable presence in Gohan's life, as if it had a tangible life force he could detect.

He had lost his father before, when Goku sacrificed himself to kill Raditz. The then 4-year-old Gohan had openly weeped for months as he endured Piccolo's training, knowing he may never see his father again. And despite coming back to life, there always seemed to be something more important for Goku to take care of. He frequently left to train for undetermined periods of time, without letting his family know he would be gone. In those days, all Gohan had was Chi-Chi.

When she passed, Gohan had thought about ending his life to rejoin his parents in the Otherworld. He wondered if his unborn baby brother somehow lived there, being raised as some sort of ghost child by his deceased mother. The thought faintly made him smile, and for the first time in months, a peaceful sleep took him.

Erasa wiggled her hips as she slipped the tight blue jeans over her shapely bottom. She twirled in front of her full-length mirror to look at herself, and she beamed at her reflection.

"He's totally gonna die when he sees me," she laughed.

She tugged her green tube top up a little. "Subtle is sexy," she told herself. "I can't give all my secrets away on the first date!" She giggled. It had been a long time since a boy had made his way into her love life. Most boys only seemed interested in her for her looks, but she knew Gohan was different. She didn't know how, but she knew.

Okay, maybe not different like Videl had been trying to paint him, but different in a good way!

She checked her make-up once more, before heading downstairs. She had just reached the bottom step when she heard the doorbell ring. Her small ears perked up, and she dashed toward the door, nearly slipping in her green sandals.

She waited a moment. She didn't want to seem too eager, after all.

Just as Gohan reached for the doorbell a second time, the white door swung open before his very eyes.

"Hi," he croaked.

"Hi," she purred.

"You look… wow," Gohan managed. Erasa stepped forward, looking more shy than Gohan and ever seen her. Locking the door behind her, she walked in silence next to Gohan as they left her driveway.

After a minute, she quietly asked, "Is it alright if I hold your hand while we walk?" Gohan blinked in surprise. "Or," Erasa backtracked, "it's totally fine if you don't want to... I know you don't like being touched, and it's kind of hot out anyway, so-"

She felt a clammy hand engulf her petite palm. His worn and calloused fingers gently curled around hers, and she looked up to Gohan, who muttered something he had told very few people in his life. "It's okay… I trust you."

Their walk didn't last very long. Erasa lived fairly close to downtown, where the parade was passing through. They arrived within minutes to see the first of the floats drive through the streets. Students of Mr. Satan's martial arts school hung off the trailer, pulled by a flashy brown hover car. The men flexed as they threw candy toward the cheering crowd.

Gohan caught a piece of candy and he offered it to Erasa, who graciously accepted. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, how come you weren't at school today?" She asked, already forgetting about the chocolate now melting in her hand.

The boy scratched the back of his neck. Figuring he should tell the truth, Gohan said, "I wasn't feeling too good. I didn't sleep very well, and I had a lot on my mind, so I just took a day off to relax."

"But this is the day Cell died," Erasa said, eliciting a wince from her date. Not sure what line she had crossed, she gestured around them. "You should be celebrating, like everyone else." She had seen that look on his face before, but she couldn't understand why.

After a minute, Erasa opened her mouth to change the subject, but Gohan didn't notice. He murmured, "Today is also the day my father died, several years ago."

The blonde went still at the declaration. A chill ran down her spine, and she suddenly regretted the spunky attitude she had sported throughout the school day. While the whole world celebrated today, Gohan had mourned.

"And my mother's death would happen just a few days later, in the very same year," he finished.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, tears coming to her eyes. "I am so, so sorry. I wouldn't have even asked you today if I had known-"

"It's okay, Erasa," he said, gently squeezing her hand. "I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to be here."

The two teenagers laughed and talked while they watched the rest of the parade. The subsequent two hours had passed by rather quickly, and they soon found themselves sitting on the sidewalk, Erasa nibbling on some candy while Gohan ate a few hotdogs from the vendor across the street. "Don't worry," he told her. "I'll still have plenty of room left if you wanted to go eat somewhere after this."

She laughed. "I'll hold you to that, mister!"

"Well, what kind of food are you feeling?"

"Hmm," she tapped her in thoughtfully before smirking. "Maybe somewhere with real silverware and napkins," she teased, rubbing her thumb over a spot of relish on Gohan's white button-up shirt.

"Oh man," he groaned. "Bulma's gonna kill me."

"You also have some on your face," Erasa jeered, and the boy quickly wiped his chin with a sleeve. Realizing he had possibly made the situation worse, he groaned again.

"Here, let me help you with that," she said. She leaned in close, taking his chiseled jaw into her soft palms. With the pad of her thumb, she caressed his bottom lip before biting her own.

Gohan's brain stuttered to a halt at their closeness. "Does she want me to kiss her?" He silently wondered. Erasa's eyes slowly closed as she leaned in further, and before Gohan could decide on a course of action, an obnoxious laugh echoed through the street.

The teens jumped apart, startled at the crowd's roaring response. They looked to see none other than Mr. Satan and his daughter, drifting through on the last parade of the night. Videl looked rather bored, but Hercule seemed to thrive on the attention.

The blonde next to Gohan laughed and waved, instantly trying to move on from the ruined moment. As Videl waved back to Erasa, a knot formed in the center of Gohan's chest. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt a strong power level spike nearby.

Something hard rammed into Erasa's shoulder, and she was knocked from her position on the sidewalk. She clutched at her assailant desperately as she flew through the air, eyes shut tightly while she screamed. In the distance, she heard screeching tires over Videl's yell as well, but her brain couldn't process what happened. A split-second later, she spun once before landing on a smooth, hard surface.

Heart pounding, the girl tentatively opened her eyes, squinting through thick lashes to check for danger. Her blue eyes widened as she stared into familiar black ones.

"Gohan?" She ventured.

Gohan's eyes widened in panic. "Damn it, I'm Gohan, not the Gold Fighter right now!" He internally berated himself. As Erasa looked at him in surprise, he gave her a small smile. "Are you alright?" He asked, expression stern and worried. She nodded, her voice frozen in her throat. Her eyes moved down his face, burning the skin her gaze touched. She realized the boy was hunched over her, and she could see the faintest glimpse of firm pecs as the force of gravity separated his baggy shirt from his pale body.

Screams brought the girl crashing back to reality as Gohan jumped off of her, pulling her to her feet alongside him. The car pulling the float in front of Hercule's had been driven onto the sidewalk, its own float now blocking Hercule's from moving forward. There were tire tracks where Erasa had been sitting just moments earlier.

The car door opened, revealing a pair of red, mechanical eyes. With the grace of a fine gymnast, the man jumped on top of his ride, before turning back to the wide-eyed world saviour.

Mercenary Tao smiled.

"So we meet again, Mr. Satan," he said.

Gohan backpedaled, pulling Erasa with him through the throngs of shrieking passerby. Spectators now pushed in all directions, struggling to break free from the crowd as power poured off the infamous assasin.

The broadcast crew that had been filming the parade abandoned their posts as well, not even bothering to turn their cameras off. The man who sold Gohan the hot dogs has taken off amidst the chaos, and his gas grill sparked dangerously in the vendor's absence.

"Erasa, you need to get out of here, now!" He said. "Run home, or better yet, get to Capsule Corp. if you can! Anywhere but here!"

"Gohan, don't leave me!" She shouted, grabbing Gohan's collar as he tried to run back toward the parade.

"I'm sorry, Erasa, I have to help!" He said, easily breaking her hold on him. His spiky hair disappeared among the crowd, and Erasa felt her courage leave her, just as Gohan did.

Videl and Tao now stood in the middle of the road, facing one another.

"I may have been hired to kill your father," he had told her, "but I suppose killing his only child would be a step in the right direction."

Videl smirked. This was her chance- her chance to make history, much like her father had. She slid down into her father's signature stance, eyes trained on her prey.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"Dear child," Tao greeted, his long, black braid swaying slightly in the cool breeze. "I am General Tao. And as I said, I am here for your father's life."

Mr. Satan stood paralyzed in fear as he watched his only daughter square off with one of the most dangerous humans in the world. She didn't seem too scared, which deeply troubled Hercule.

"Oh, I've heard of you," the girl jeered. "Nothing but a washed-up martial artist from the Crane School… one who doesn't have any real skill other than light tricks."

Hercule knew his lies would be his downfall, but he didn't expect it so soon. After all, he knew how dangerous these "tricks" really were. Who could've predicted his daughter would fall prey to their destructive powers?

"Tricks, eh?" Tao sneered. "How about for my first trick, I make the annoying little girl disappear?"

Taking that as an invitation, Videl sprinted toward the cybernetic menace. However, the mercenary merely removed one of the hands from behind his back and pointed a single finger at Videl.

"Dodon Ray!"

A shockwave rippled through the street, terrorizing what few citizens remained. The bright flash of red light seared through Videl's eyes, but before it could reach her, the beam jerked to the left and veered into a portable trailer. The hot dog truck exploded, a ball of fire blowing hot air over her smooth skin.

"So we meet again, Tao," The Gold Fighter growled, his arm still spread to the side from redirecting his opponent's energy blast.

Tao's artificial eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"No, you… you can't be!"

"But I am," the Gohan calmly replied. "It's been quite some time since I last saw you. And honestly, I'm regretting my choice to let you live."

Videl fell to the ground, the burst of adrenaline leaving her as she realized her life hadn't been swept away from her. Before she knew it, her father's large, hairy arms had embraced her in a bear hug from behind. He struggled to restrain his daughter's strong will, but she bristled when she heard the Gold Fighter speak. His smooth baritone voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Listen," Tao pleaded. "I was just hired to take out Hercule Satan. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? I mean, he's done nothing but steal the credit for killing Cell, not to mention he continually discredits our energy manipulation!"

Videl's stomach dropped. "What are you talking about?" She yelled, much to her father's dismay.

"I knew you were foolish enough to believe your father when he spoke of tricks, but I didn't think you were truly stupid," Tao shot back. "You don't recognize the Delivery Boy all grown-up?"

Fear shot through Hercule's spine as he did indeed recognize Gohan.

Forgetting the boy's first name, Tao turned to Gohan once again. "Please, son of Goku Son. Spare me like your father would have!"

"Son?" Videl gasped, recognizing the name of the former WMAT champion. And then she remembered the last time she had yelled out "Son."

"Gohan?!" Videl gasped.

"I've changed a lot in the past few years," Gohan told Tao, clearly not hearing Videl's conclusion. "The last time I didn't end a life quickly, it resulted in my father's death at the hands of Cell."

Tao fell backwards in fear. He began scrambling to stand, but a heavy foot on his chest forced him back down again.

"So you know what I did to that overgrown grasshopper?" Gohan sneered. "I obliterated him."

Hercule's grip tightened on his daughter as he felt her stiffen. "Videl, please," he begged in her ear. "Now is not the time to-"

"But if I had killed him earlier, I wouldn't have lost everything. And I won't make that mistake again," Gohan growled, his knuckles turning white as his fists clenched tighter. Then one palm snapped open, a blast glowing brightly in front of Gohan as he concentrated his energy.

"No!" Tao shouted in fear. "No, please! You're no better than him... You're a monster!"

A howl of rage sent shivers down Videl's spine as her pigtails suddenly whipped around her face. She felt an intense pressure throw her and her father to the ground. When the painful, animalistic screaming ceased, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Gohan's hair stood straighter on end, and it appeared to have darkened slightly to an impossibly rich shade of yellow. Blue electricity cracked around his body, and the energy visibly poured off him in waves.

The 16-year-old boy saw Imperfect Cell crumble before his very eyes. The horrific green monster begged him to stop, but Gohan continued to toy with the android.

"You're a monster!" Cell finally screamed at him.

The teenage boy choked back a sob as his younger self heard Goku's voice echo off the mountain. The voice felt so close, but just out of reach. When was the last time he had heard that voice?

"Take care of your mother, Gohan."

Oh. Gohan knew how this ended.

It ended with his father scattered into a thousand pieces all over King Kai's non-existent planet. It ended with Cell shredded down to the last molecule by the Turtle Hermit's signature move until nothing was left. One arm dropped uselessly to his side as he felt the excruciating pain return to his shoulder. He brought the other hand to his side, and a blue orb of energy began to take form.

"Ka-me…"

As Tao struggled to free himself, Goku told his pre-teen son to release more power. "Think of all the pain he's caused you!"

"Ha-me…"

Videl cried out. "Gohan, stop! You can't kill him!"

"Think of all the things he's done!" Goku screamed from inside the 11-year-old Gohan's mind.

Videl's voice rang in his ears. She reminded him of his mother's inevitable death, and of Vegeta's explanation of a broken Saiyan soulbond.

He thought of the wet corpse of his little brother- one who never took his first breath.

"Stop!"

Gohan felt Cell's unusual mixture of energies disappear instantly as his father spoke again.

"Stop before you do something you'll regret, son!"

"Dad?"

"Gohan," Goku said, his hand on King Kai's back. The Kai's antenna twitched as the telepathic message sped toward Earth, faster than the speed of light. "Please, son. You were charging a Kamehemeha strong enough to destroy the planet. I could feel it all the way out here! Let your energy fade back into you."

Speechless, Gohan lifted his foot from Tao's chest. The man coughed and wheezed, flipping over onto his hands and knees as he sputtered.

The boy felt the blue orb disappear from his hand as his excess energy vanished, and he powered down his ascended Super Saiyan state.

"That's it. Good, son, good," Goku softly encouraged. "I don't know what Tao did to you just now, but… I think you know he doesn't deserve to die."

Tears falling from his teal eyes, Gohan sent a well-aimed chop to the back of Tao's head, simply knocking him out.

"Gohan… he..." Videl whispered.

"Yes, sweet, pea," Me. Satan breathed. "He saved us… again."

"That's my boy!" Chi-Chi said, her hand brushing up against King Kai's back as she shifted closer to her husband.

At the sound of his mother's voice, Gohan's aura completely vanished, and his depleted, 11-year-old body thrummed with pain. In reality, the teenager hadn't quite kept up with his training. Normally, his inner turnoil would have fueled his Saiyan rage, and he would've powered up to even greater heights. Yet right now, he was too exhausted to hold even his first level Super Saiyan form.

His hair turned black as the teenager fell backward onto the asphalt. Delirious, the child laughed until he lost consciousness.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Goku murmured, as Chi-Chi buried her face into his chest.

A few feet away, now distracted from his card game with Bubbles and Gregory, Goten Son beamed up at his parents.


	7. Why We Tell the Story

To Wear Armour in Times of Peace: Chapter 7

His head pounded as his ears detected voices nearby.

"No, bring me the paperwork!" A voice demanded.

"Ma'am, please, he's been through a lot and-" A man said.

"You don't know the half of it!" The first voice shrieked. She continued, "And it's none of your business anyway!"

"We're just concerned about his state of mind right now. A breakdown of this proportion could-"

"I'm his mother!" She yelled. "I know all about his mental health issues. Now bring me the damn paperwork or I will have all of you bastards fired!"

Gohan's dark eyes fluttered open as two figures entered the room. "Oh, Gohan, honey, how are you feeling?" The first voice inquired, instantly softening her tone.

He recognized the woman with blue hair as the first voice he had overheard.

"Where am I?" He asked, throat cracking from disuse. "What's going on, Mom?"

"You're in a-" Bulma froze. "Did… did you just call me Mom?"

The teenage boy wiped his eyes tiredly. The reality of the situation hit him all at once, and he nearly hopped out of bed. The second figure, a nurse, managed to hold him down in his weakened state. "You're going home, buddy, but I need to get you ready first, okay?"

He nodded weakly as she took out his IV. "What happened to Tao?" Gohan asked Bulma.

"Gohan, maybe now is not the right time-"

"What happened to Tao?" The boy repeated, fully awake.

The Capsule Corp. heiress sighed as the nurse left the room to fetch his paperwork. "You knocked him out. According to Vegeta, you went Super Saiyan 2 and you nearly killed him."

Seeing his dark eyes widen in fear, she quickly added, "But you didn't. Vegeta thinks you had another flashback, and… he got there just a few minutes after he sensed you passed out, but somebody had already called the police, and… Well, I couldn't let Vegeta kill anyone trying to break you out of the ambulance. So here we are."

The half-Saiyan nodded in understanding. He reached out his senses to see if Vegeta was nearby, but nearly had an aneurysm when he felt the congregated energies outside.

"Bulma," he asked, voice shaky. "Why are there so many people outside?"

"What, no, 'Mom?' Was that a one-time deal?" she joked. He gave her a serious look, and her face fell as she relented. "Everyone knows, Gohan. The cameras at the parade caught everything. Everyone saw your transformation drop when you passed out."

She sat on the edge of his bed. "But that's not all," she added carefully.

"What… it gets worse?" Gohan croaked. "How?"

"Based off your conversation with Tao, and based off of Hercule's reactions to everything that happened… everybody knows you were the one who really defeated Cell."

Despite the metaphorical weight of the situation before him, Gohan could've sworn he felt a literal load lift from his shoulders.

"I don't have to hide anymore," he babbled, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Gohan, honey-"

"No, Bulma, it's-!" He stopped as he realized he was shouting. Letting his voice fall to a whisper, "I think… I think I'm okay with it. I'm okay… with this."

Bulma reeled back in shock. "What?"

Her adopted son slowly nodded. "I think… I think this can help, Bulma. To be honest with the world…" he trailed off, eyes falling shut. "It'll force me to be honest with myself."

"Look, Gohan, you don't have to make any decisions right now," Bulma hastened. "We always have the Dragon Balls-"

"No," Gohan replied. "No, no, no. I will not abuse the-"

"Is this a bad time?"

The two Briefs looked over to see Erasa standing in the doorway. Her clothes had been obviously torn and dirtied, but she looked relatively unharmed.

Bulma looked torn as well, unsure if she wanted to leave the room or not. After all, Gohan might need her-

"No," Gohan stuttered. "It's alright."

He looked to his mother with a nervous grin, and she could see the faint blush decorating his pale skin. "Damn teenage boys," she cursed, shaking her head.

The two teens silently watched each other when the door closed behind a reluctant Bulma.

Alone with her crush, Erasa found herself taking a hesitant step toward Gohan. Then another. And another. Until suddenly she realized he had been speaking.

"-and I know this isn't what you signed up for," he said, teary eyes downcast. "But I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I'm broken. And I understand if it's too much for you, because I don't expect you to-"

"Broken?" She interrupted, a hint of teasing entering her high voice. Gohan looked at her, not sure what she would say next. He braced himself for the verbal onslaught that never came.

"I think… Let me help you with that," she said, leaning down to press her lips against his, just as she wanted to earlier.

Gohan felt his eyes flutter closed as his mind traced her words back to their almost-kiss on the sidewalk. Eventually, his body realized, "No, this is really happening right now," and his mouth began to move against hers. His movements felt sloppy and uncoordinated, but he also felt… complete.

"Is this what it feels like to be wanted?" He wondered to himself. "Is this what it feels like to be loved by another, even when you can't love yourself?"

As the girl pulled herself from his face, Gohan realized he was panting. He was panting hard.

Erasa giggled. "I'm guessing that was your first kiss?"

Gohan nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Why was he so breathless? Had Tao collapsed his lungs or something?

"Not bad," she said with a sly smile. "Maybe when you're feeling better we can do that some more."

She noticed his right hand hung limply off the side of the bed, almost out of sight. Feeling brave, she took his hand in hers.

And for the first time that he could remember, Gohan didn't flinch.

"You can do this," she told him. "I want to help you heal... and I know you can do it, Gohan. No more hiding."

He stared straight into her crystal blue eyes. "You're right... We can do this."

" _I_ can do this," he told himself.

Goku and Chi-Chi stepped away from King Kai, and looked toward their youngest son. Despite not taking part in their telepathic conversation, Goten knew.

He looked off into the distance, and to no one in particular he replied happily, "Of course you can. You were the only one who thought you couldn't, Big Brother!"

The End.


End file.
